Midwinter Nights' Madness
by Angstreunion
Summary: This is a story that follows on nearly a year after the events from the 15-Chapter story 'Split Personalitys' - This is a Yaoi/slash Man on Man Love story Snake X Otacon Otasune - Life Had settled down to a quiet routine...Until Tonight!
1. Monday

**Midwinter Nights' Madness : Chapter 1 **

**(This is a story that follows on nearly a year after the events from the 15 Chapter story 'Split Personalitys' a Yaoi/slash (In other words Man On Man love story). This story includes a Homosexual theme and strong language. If this is not your thing then you will not want to read this, thank-you for stopping by. **

**So events in this may not make much sense if you are not familiar with some of the previous events in Split Personalitys.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : ALL Metal Gear & Characters Are Copyright Konami. THEY OWN EVERYTHING - I Only Borrow The Names For This Non-Profit Making Story, purely written for fun in my spare time. All Characters Are Kept True To Their Character From The Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**Monday Night 20:00**

**A**fter the Tanker mission, Hal and Dave had faked their own deaths in order to escape the mounting situation with the patriots and the various factions involved in their organization. This allowed them to slip underground and live somewhat of a normal life, which only included the drama of their own personal situations.

**L**ife had settled down to a nice routine for Otacon and Snake. It was near Christmas time and the whole city was alive with people shopping for loved ones and spending family time together. Otacon had a new full time job in a research lab in the new state they had settled in, Snake worked four days a week stacking shelves as part of a night team in a supermarket, no-one knew who he was, what he had done, or what he was capable of.

Otacon was pleased with his new job and was working as a open homosexual. He told people at his works that he lived with another man and was finally pleased that all the pressure was off, and that women weren't going to hit on him all the time. There were some very beautiful women at the lab and they often made leading comments to him when they knew him well enough that it wouldn't seem offensive, often suggesting that a night with them would 'Turn him back'. Hal laughed off these remarks safe in his comfort zone that everyone knew he was gay so there was no point.

Otacon used to go straight to the Philanthropy office he and Natasha rented every night after work, but now that he lived with his lover, he wanted to spend as much time at home with him as he could, so he only traveled to the office after work two nights a week if he had the energy. Hal had set up a web-cam so he could chat to them and see things even if he was at home.

They lived in a comfortable one bedroom apartment in one of the better, fashionable districts. Hal loved it there and would proudly take his partner with him where-ever he went. Hal even loved his neighbours, but he suspected one neighbour down the hall, a beautiful woman in her early thirties who lived alone. Hal suspected that she somehow sniffed out that David was Hetroflexible as she would chat him up sometimes.

Women were a constant threat and worry for Hal, but thankfully nothing like his arch fear - Meryl.

Otacon was at home in the kitchen cooking a special dinner for himself and his partner. His hair was pulled back, not to get in the way as he cooked and he had a apron on to protect the clothes he'd picked out specially to ware. There were four mixing bowls all over the kitchen worktop as Hal was cooking in about three different pots making a three course meal.

Otacon turned up the music on the MP3 player in the kitchen as he swayed from side to side mixing the sauce and singing out loud, although he had no singing voice what-so-ever he enjoyed letting go at home.

This was one day that Snake didn't work as he was at the Philanthropy office and Hal knew he would be home around nine o' clock that night. He walked back out in the Living/Dinning room. It was a big room with a large living space and a table for two at the side. Hal had put up afew Christmas decorations to make it even more homelike.

Otacon lit the incense and the candles on the carefully prepared table as he put down a starters dish next to a dish of fruit deserts. He had carefully planned a romantic meal in for them after a anniversary of their moving, Hal counted brackets of months as anniversarys aswell. Snake always loved Hal's little surprises, especially what Hal would put in his lunch-pack for work, Hal always packed some new type of sandwiches which he would lovingly make the night before then hide in a dark blue snack-box so Snake wouldn't open the fridge and see what he was going to get. One ever present item was halved strawberries. Hal thought these were the food of love so they were always there.

He had even arranged a Dvd for them to watch afterwards. this evening was going to be so romantic and perfect. the only thing that could possibly have been missing was the rose petals on the bed.

In the bedroom they had their large double bed with a table each side. Now that they lived alone this was a very creative room, there was a pair of hand-cuffs attached to the head-bars of the bed and on the bed table there was a large bottle of silicon-based lubricant and various sex related items along with the books they were reading. Snake would tend to read historical stratagy or biographys.Hal would read science fiction and love stories.

Otacon got all the laundry out of the washer and placed them on the radiator in the bedroom, when they were dry he would sort them all, fold them and put them away in either his or his partners clothes drawers.

As He walked back into the kitchen the Door-bell went off, Hal thought it was weird that his lover would ring the doorbell, but sometimes he did so he didn't have to search for his keys.

_Oh!! Snakes home early...My hairs a mess...and the foods not even finished!!_

Hal pulled the band off his hair and ran his hands threw it afew times, he turned off the music and turned the radio to some easy listening and romantic channel. He rushed to the door and opened it ready to welcome his lover home.

"AUTO-CON HI!...I'M HERE...DARLING!!" Jack (Raiden) shouted as he put his two cases down and held out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Hal stared back in horror at the sparkling Bishonen standing in the hallway, as Jack walked in and hugged him as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"...Ahh ahhhh Jack...H-How do you know where I live?" Otacon asked as his heart started to speed up.

"The colonel! Meryl asked him to find out if Snake was really dead. Fox had informed her that he died on the tanker and that somehow, you were there and you drowned. Apparently, a few months after she asked to view the ID'd body, next thing I heard she was in her uncles office asking for any information on Snake...strangely...she didn't seem that concerned about you. But she was very upset that the last words she spoke to Snake were in anger..-" Jack started.

"...Ohhh, who cares..." Hal replied in a fed-up tone.

"Wow...thats really unlike you... - But anyway! you're here! And none of us had any idea YOU'D be here! WHAT a delightful surprise!I was just passing by town and I wanted to drop in, but the weather was so bad that public transport isn't so great right now and all the hotels are booked up due to Christmas.." Jack explained.

"Look ahhh Jack...you...ahhh...can't stay.." Otacon stammered.

"Huh?! you gonna throw me out into the cold Auto-con?" Jack said as he lent against the wall.

"Please...Call me Hal, ahh...there just isn't the room here...you see..-" Otacon started.

"Waaaaait a minute...Hold on...Your expecting someone special ehh?" Jack said as he noticed the dinner table.

"Yes! yes! I AM!..ha-ha..how could I forget that! see...you gotta go.." Otacon said as he slapped his forehead trying to look like he just remembered.

"Ohhhh candle light dinner...lights turned down low...romantic music...hehe, looks like your planning a big night! Shame some guys got there before me..." Jack added.

"Huh 'some guy'?" Otacon asked nervously.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk...Don't play games with me HAAAL.." Jack said as he started to walk towards Otacon.

"Play...games?" Otacon repeated.

"Yes...we both know...your as gay as army of male hairdressers in pink shirts, standing with limp wrists..." Jack said in a seductive but patronizing voice.

"Excuse me?!" Otacon said totally stunned as he pushed up his glasses.

"..Yeah, and I always fancied you, your sooo...manly" Jack said as he walked up to Otacon.

"Ahh compared to you..maybe, but I'm not interested...I'm...with someone." Otacon replied.

"Aww come on! what do you like then? Queens? Fems? Manly men?...or maybe...Bishonens? - You look far too manly to like queens...-" Jack whispered.

"Cut it out Jack, I'm a fem myself so there's no point in going on about it." Otacon said with a voice of resignation as he walked away from jack and sat down on the sofa.

"No way! you are NOT a fem...you're manly...I like that." Jack answered. "You know what? even with the Manly gay men...you look at them, you can still tell their gay. Now...its like the ultimate gay fantasy to turn a straight guy...I'd love to fuck a straight guy..."

"Jack please...y-you can't stay here." Otacon said desperately.

"...Hey...Are you bringing guys back here to fuck? and doesn't Snake live here too?" Jack said as he looked around the apartment.

"...I am not bringing back anyone here to fu...Jack I don't have to account myself to you." Otacon whined in a fed-up fashion.

"HEY! I'm your friend! thats a nice way to treat me!...even after I'm gonna get those dog-tags from Snake for you...can't see why you want me too though..." Jack said as he walked off into the bedroom.

"Okay-Okay...I'll...see what I can do...JUST for tonight...maybe..- Anyway..you seem pretty certain Snake's alive and well..." Otacon said as he wished he had a gun.

"OHHH well look at all THIS!" Jack shouted from the bedroom making Hal rush in.

Otacon saw Jack had gone threw one of the bed tables drawers. "W-what are you doing?!" Otacon said as he looked at Jack holding some of the items.

"...I should ask you that! Look at all this stuff!! Someone likes kinky sex..." Jack said as he held up the handcuffs.

"No...those were...from...a mission." Otacon said as he grabbed them back.

"OHHHH a MISSION...ahhhhhh I get it...then what kind of guard did you get this off?" Jack asked as he held up the lubricant bottle.

"...Okay...That's mine. Happy now Jack?" Hal said as he grabbed that too.

"Now...these look like silicone cock-rings to me...hmmm...bondage tape?...OHH! check out this collar, complete with long thin silver chain, how delicate. ohh nice...a scalpel, Someone likes some serious BDSM and pain here." Jack said as he opened the other drawer.

"Look...Jack..PLEASE...don't you have a girlfriend to go home too?" Otacon asked as he snatched everything back.

"Nah...when I came out as Bisexual Rose took my kid and left...didn't even listen to my explanation..." Jack said sadly.

"Ahh...explanation for what?" Otacon said as he shut his drawer.

"Ohh, for why I was in our bed riding this guy in a latex bondage suit." Jack added casually.

"Ahh...well...I can see why she wouldn't stick around..." Otacon added.

"Waaaait a second...I've just noticed something..." Jack said as he ran out of the room with Otacon following.

"What now?!" Otacon replied desperately.

"This apartment only has one bedroom..." Jack exclaimed.

"So..?" Hal remarked.

"So...where does that Snake man sleep?" Jack said as he looked around.

"Ahh...on the...living room floor.." Otacon stammered.

"...Hmmm I don't think so..." Jack said casually as he walked around Hal.

"I just told you..." Otacon added.

"Well...now, I know for sure that guy owns pussy big time, and I really didn't think he's also the type of man who likes to suck cock, But if he is...I really wouldn't mind fucking him...I bet his ass is real tight too." Jack said as he looked out the window.

"I...Don't think you should talk like that around him...seriously." Otacon said firmly.

"...HAAL...you're not banging him are you?...seriously...I mean, he looks totally straight to me, but then maybe to some guys a holes a hole. As long as he busts his load he probably doesn't care." Jack said with a smile as he walked up to Otacon and put his arms around his waist.

"Ofcourse not! what a idiotic thing to say!" Otacon said as he pushed Jack away.

"He is like...a mans man...But If hes giving I'd take gladly, I bet hes a good fuck." Jack said.

"look, I don't know what your getting at but Dave's going to come home soon and-" Hal started.

"..Dave?! DAVE?? is that the guy you invited here to fuck or do you mean Snake?" Jack questioned.

"Ohh...ahhh Its...Snake." Otacon stammered.

"Ohhh HAHA, Daaaaaaave, that's a good one..." Jack said as he poured himself a sparkling wine drink from the table.

Otacon suddenly smelt something burning and ran to the kitchen to try and save the pie he made.

"You know I think your stressed! I have a solution for that...You can have sex with me, that'll give you some serious kicks..." Jack shouted out to the kitchen.

"That would give me some serious trauma Jack..." Otacon shouted back.

"Nah...not If I were delicate...and anyway, I'm sure you would be delicate to me too, But I take lots of lubricant to get into, my ass is nice and tight, just the way you'd like Hal. Though,I'd love to lick your ass out..-" Jack shouted.

Otacon marched into the living room. "WILL you stop shouting! we have respectable neighbours, and your filthy mouth is going to get everyone into trouble!" He said sternly.

All Otacon could see was his beautiful and ideal evening ruined as he stared in despair at Jack.

They heard the lock mechanism on the front door and Otacon put his face in his hands as he panicked over what to tell his lover, he rushed to the door, opened it and stepped out in-front of Snake trying to keep his composure.

"Dave...Ahhh...I have some good news...and some bad news..." Otacon said breathlessly.

"Whats wrong Hal?...you look really ill..." Snake replied on his normally husky monotone voice.

"Well the good news is...Happy anniversary-of-our-moving, and I did plan a romantic evening for us...-" Otacon started quietly.

"...and the bad news?" Snake asked with a grin.

"...HEY!! SNAAAAAAKE! ohh wow! it IS YOU!" Jack said as he ran up to the door and pulled it open.

Snake spread his hand out and covered Jacks face with it, then promptly pushed him backwards into the living room, grabing the door and closing it behind Hal.

"WHAT is THAT social misfit doing here?!" Snake demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"I...I don't know, but he has no-where else to go..." Otacon stammered.

"How about - The Street?" Snake countered.

"Dave, apparently the colonel told him where we were so he dropped in when he was passing by, If we throw him out its going to look really bad..." Otacon said as the nerves made him speed up his speech.

They all walked into the living room and saw Jack sitting at the table.

"...Wheres MY plate?" Jack asked as a tear fell down Otacon's face.

Snake followed Otacon to the Kitchen. "Hal...it looks really...great, I can see what you had in mind."

"Yeah...and all for nothing now! This is our anniversary of moving! it was supposed to be the most romantic night of my life,except for getting married I guess...which I'll never get to do. I was hoping it would be even sweeter then when you showed me the Northern lights in Alaska..." Otacon mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry Hal, we'll celebrate some other time." Snake replied.

"Ahh well Hal...I guess your dates not showing up! So lets chow down!" Jack shouted as Snake walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa to read a weapons magazine.

"Hiya..." Jack said as he sat down right next to Snake. "So... whats your name then?"

Snake stared at him with disdain for nearly twenty seconds then pronounced in monotone. "...Snake."

"Ohh really? ...I thought it was Dave..." Jack replied.

Snake squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the top of his nose in frustration.

"So then Davie, Are you as hot inside as you are outside?" Jack said as he moved to put his arm around Snake's small waist.

Snake grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it around to the point that if he had applied any more pressure it would have snapped.

"Moron.." Snake said in a low tone as he shoved Jack away.

"Ohh.. I love rough play.." Jack said as his bright platinum hair waved as he moved his head. "...And...I do anal, I love to give...and get it." he whispered.

Snake's lip curled in horror as he stared at Jack. "That's it..I've had my fill of you, you dumb fucker" Snake growled as he grabbed Jack by the scruff of his over-tight designer top and started dragging him to the door.

Otacon walked in to see Snake holding Jack's head in the doorway as he was about to slam the door.

"DAVE, NO!" Otacon screamed as he ran over to save his irritating friend.

"This is a fine way to treat me! I had nothing but respect for you Davie!" Jack shouted from his position in Otacons arms.

"Look, ahh I'm going to get some food, you better follow me Jack." Otacon said.

"Why is he so tetchy?" Jack asked.

"Look, I don't know what you said to him,but just...leave him alone okay?" Otacon answered.

* * *

After dinner Otacon put all the dishes in soak in the sink and walked to the doorway of the living room where Snake and Jack were watching Tv, sitting as far apart as they possibly could.

"Dave...Ahh can I chat to you a moment please?" Otacon asked from the door.

Snake got up and walked over to the bedroom where Hal was. "Whats up Hal?" Snake asked.

"Well, first of all Happy anniversary!" Otacon said quietly as he gave his lover a glass of a sparkling drink as he shut the door.

Snake smiled as he held his glass up to Hal's then took a large sip.

"I'm soo sorry about...'him'." Otacon said sadly.

"Well, I better sleep on the floor in the other room for the duration of his stay." Snake replied.

Otacon squeezed his eyes shut. "I hadn't even thought of that...Dave, can't you sleep on the 'floor' in here? I mean, he'd never know! and...I can't sleep without you...I'll be cold..and...and alone..."

"You can for one night, so we can get rid of that head-case tomorrow." Snake answered irritated.

Otacon looked teary eyed. "This is so unfair..."

"I'll make it up to you Hal." Snake said as he lent against the door and pulled his slender lover towards him and kissed him deeply.

"I had such plans for tonight..." Otacon whispered as he pulled his lover towards him.

"I can imagine.." Snake whispered back as he caressed the side of his lover's face.

"HEY GUYS! You rented a DVD!...Wow this looks like a love story!" Jack shouted from the living room.

"..You rented a DVD?." Snake asked Otacon.

"Yeah...it was for after dinner..." Otacon said sadly.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on sitting down to a movie tonight anyway...so at lest he hasn't wreaked that..." Snake grinned as he slapped Otacon in the rear as he walked out the room.

Otacon flashed his usual high-cheek-boned smile, that made his glasses rise slightly, as he stared at his lover.

Snake walked back in the living room to see Jack walk out of the bathroom with a thick covering of green cream all over his face. "..Are you trying to look like Hal on a Sunday?" Snake joked.

"...Nah...I'm sure whats over his face on a Sunday is white...-" Jack added.

Snake disregarded him and went to get some 'fur' pieces and a pillow from their bed. Otacon was in the bathroom washing and cleansing his face next to Jack, who seemed to need more and more of the mirror as he put out a entire salon of beuty products.

Otacon walked out to his bedroom to put his usual night-cream on, he noticed Snake taking some of the 'covers' and a pillow. Hal sighed and cast his eyes down trying to concentrate on applying his face-cream.

"Dave...I really don't want you sleeping on the floor. I can sleep on the sofa if you want." Otacon said quietly.

"Now DON'T start that! you need your comforts and I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the floor." Snake replied casually.

"Its not that...its just that...-" Otacon started but was interrupted by Jack shouting - "DAMN! I forgot to pack my night eye-cream...ahh...I'll use some of yours Hal...oh yea! where am I gonna sleep?"

"Ahhh I'll sort something out Jack..." Otacon called back. "Hey, do I get a goodnight kiss Dave?" he asked as his lover carried the bedding to the living room.

"Of-course.." Snake said as he pushed the door shut and put his hands on both sides of Hal's face as he tilted his head towards him for a kiss. "But...you can have alot more then that..." his lover added.

"Ohh really?" Otacon said in a low and seductive voice.

"Yeah..." Snake whispered as he bent down on one knee in front of Otacon and started to undo his belt and the front of his clothes.

"..Dave.." Hal whispered.

Jack started banging on the closed bedroom door. "GUYS!! why have you shut the door? I need my nightwear from in there!"

"...I think I'm going to cry..." Otacon's voice faltered as he spoke.

Snake opened the door and barged right by Jack, who walked in and got into the large double bed.

..._He's in...our bed!?_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JACK?!" Otacon screamed suddenly.

"huh?! calm down Hal! Remember?...the neighbours!!" Jack replied shocked, but unfazed.

"This is MY bed!!" Otacon snapped uncharacteristically.

"Well...I can't sleep on the fucking floor!" Jack bitched at Hal.

"Well...I'm not sleeping here with you!! I'd rather...-" Otacon suddenly thought about the situation. "-...Sleep on the floor with Dave!"

"LOOK! I NEED covers...and I NEED pillows and a NICE springy mattress! If I don't have them then I'll wake up tomorrow covered in bruises!" Jack snapped back at Hal.

"You'll wake up covered in bruises alright!" Hal countered.

"Oohhh, you're so hot when your angry...you really going to slap me up? because your more muscular then I am..." Jack added as he walked towards Hal.

"Fuck off Jack! Look, tonight of all nights I'm just not in the mood for your brand of humour..." Hal said as he pulled his glasses off.

"Ohh you're so mean to me..And I love it! Maybe I shouldn't sleep next to you...you may just rape me."Jack said as he went off to raid the fridge before bed.

Jack walked into the living room and saw Snake in the kitchen setting up a bed on the kitchen floor. Snake pulled off his top and undid his belt. Jack eyed him up and down.

"You have the perfect figure Davie, you have a nice thin waist and a full round ass...perfect! Only thing is...You need a hair cut and you MUST shave that shit off your face.." Jack said casually.

"Well...I don't remember asking for your Critique...thanks though...but there's no 'shit' on my face." Snake said in a quiet monotone as he stretched his syllables.

"What do you call that then.." Jack said as he pointed to Snake's stubbly beard and longish hair, which was cut haphazardly and combed back.

"Well...not every man pretends to be a woman.." Snake said sharply.

"...And you don't like it when they do..?" Jack asked as he lent against the kitchen counter.

"...No. I think its pathetic." Snake said as he lit a cigarette.

"So...you think Hal and I are pathetic?" Jack was becoming irritated by Snake's snap replys.

"...I think YOU'RE pathetic.Hal's never pretended to be anything." Snake added

"Well now...I may be pathetic in your eyes...but I'm not stupid." Jack was hinting at something, but Snake had no time for it, or him.

"..Moron." Snake said as he kicked the kitchen door shut.

Otacon sat alone in their bed for the first time since before they started living together. He tried to read a chapter in a book he was reading but he would find himself at the bottom of a page he hadn't even taken in. Tears silently fell down his face as he longed for his partner who was only in the other room. This was no-where-near the concept he had for tonight, he thought they would lay in bed kissing, drinking and making love for hours.

Otacon must have got to sleep cause he woke up at 2am, he tried to get to sleep for a further forty minutes, but just couldn't. He got out of bed naked, as they always slept, and pulled on his pajama-bottoms and a vest and walked to the kitchen where his lover was.

He knelt down next to the improvised bed and whispered. "...Dave..."

"Yes..." The breathy answer was swift and emotionless as always. His lover was awake.

"I...I can't sleep.." Otacon whined.

"...Why Hal?" Snake asked as afection and concern filled his voice, making it rich and warm.

"...I miss you...next to me, where you should be. Where you belong." Otacon whispered, looking around even in the pitch black of the room.

"Its only for one night.." Snake said as he knelt up on his elbows to chat to Otacon who was sitting hopelessly next to him.

"But...this is the first time we've not slept together since the start of our relationship...I feel so cold and empty without you. You normally cuddle me to sleep. I can't sleep without you cuddling me." Otacon protested.

"Aww come here then...I'll 'cuddle' you." Snake said warmly.

Otacon lent over as his lover put his arms around him and held him tightly as he kissed him.

"..Ahhh...can I...get in?" Otacon whispered into Snake's ear.

"Uhh ahh Hal, you won't want to get out."

"But...but...I can't sleep without you.." Otacon pleaded.

"You Don't Sleep with me..." Snake grinned.

"Well haha, yea and no. But, if you let me in there, or if you come into our room I'll suck your cum out." Otacon whispered.

"Aww...fight fair Hal!" Snake whispered.

"Hehe...well, want some fun with me?" Otacon smiled in the dark as he reached into his lover's warm chest.

"Uhh...well, not in here cause that freaks in the next room, we'd have to go to our room." Snake replied quietly.

Otacon started to giggle and climb into the make-shift bed. "...Hal...cut it out, stop it...get out of the bed..." Snake started to laugh himself as there seemed to be no stopping Hal.

"Ahhhhh...sooo warm and cuddly in here. You wouldn't kick me out of a warm bed would you Dave?!" Otacon said in a amorous voice.

"You can't stay in here..." Snake said quietly as he felt his partners hand slowly and gently stroke up and down his length.

"I know you don't mean that Dave...you want me to stay so you can hear me moan while you fuck me..." Otacon whispered directly into his lover's ear.

"Okay...Okay lets go into our room." Snake voice was one of happy submission as they quietly got out of the bed and walked towards their bedroom. Snake had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist. Walking through he made no sound at all, Otacon seemed to make more noise while trying to be quiet then he would have if he ran through the room.

They walked into their bedroom and Otacon shut and latched the door after checking on Jack who was asleep, snoring with all his platinum blonde hair carefully wrapped in a silk scarf.

As Otacon walked back in he saw his lover in their bed drinking from the glass next to the open sparkling wine bottle. Otacon smiled and climbed onto the bed, stopping only to pull his vest off before he lent down to kiss his partners chest.

"Don't you want to know what I've got you?" Snake asked casually.

"...You...got me something?" Otacon mused as he looked up to his lover.

"..Ofcourse! You thought I'd forgotten what day it was?" Snake said as he glanced at his arm proving he was holding something behind his back.

Otacon sat up smiling and pretended to clap his hands many times quickly. He was so pleasantly shocked that his lover got his something. Always in the back of his mind was the nagging doubt that he did not want to truly be with Hal, but moments like this blew any doubts he may have had far away.

"Ohh! what did you get me Dave?!" Octacon said trying to contain himself.

"Well two things, first...this...-" Snake held out a card. "-..And this.." He said as he held out a box."

Otacon snatched the card and opened it, It was a anniversary card with 'From me!" scrawled on the inside in his partners unmistakenable handwriting. Otacon couldn't help smiling at Snake's first attempt at card-giving. He then opened the box and found a box set of a anime series he missed several episodes of. He had tried to explain the storyline to Snake numerus times but he never seemed to understand.

"..You..got me the whole set on disk, ohh wow..." Otacon said all excited as he read the back.

"Well I could hardly miss you're going on about it.." Snake grinned.

"Hey! weren't we going to do something!?" Otacon said with a silly grin on his face as he carefully threw his Dvd over his shoulder onto the bed behind him.

**Please Click To Chapter 2: Tuesday**


	2. Tuesday

**Midwinter Nights' Madness : Chapter 2**

**(This is a story that follows on nearly a year after the events from the 15 Chapter story 'Split Personalitys' a Yaoi/slash - In other words Man On Man love story). This story includes a Homosexual theme and strong language. If this is not your thing then you will not want to read this, thank-you for stopping by. **

**So some events in this may not make much sense if you are not familiar with some of the previous events in Split Personalitys but it links in behind the canon Metal Gear storyline.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : ALL Metal Gear & Characters Are Copyright Konami. THEY OWN EVERYTHING - I Only Borrow The Names For This Non-Profit Making, BADLY written Story. Purely written for fun in my spare time. All Characters Are Kept True To Their Character From The Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**Tuesday : Morning**

Otacon's alarm clock went off causing him to subconsciously reach out and snooze it. He had taken time off work to stay home for their anniversary so didn't have to worry about getting up, ready and leaving for work.

He turned around half asleep and hugged the sleeping figure next to him.

"I love you.." He mumbled half asleep.

"..I love you too.." Can the reply - In the wrong voice.

It wasn't the deep, husky voice of his partner but instead the much higher voice of his 'friend' Jack.

Otacons eyes snapped open and he felt completely awake as he looked at his bed-mate in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Otacon screamed as loud as he could.

This noise made Jack flinch as he sat up on his elbows watching Hal try to get out of the bed while wrapping himself in a blanket.

"Why the hell are you making such a racket?!"

"What the hell are you thinking?! You can't just get into bed with someone! I'm totally..mortified!" Otacon said as he tried to remember the night before. He remembered being cuddled by his lover after they made love, and knew he must have silently left after he fell asleep.

"Look, this is a massive bed! there's room for three people in here! why do YOU have to hog it all?!...and no, I didn't touch you if thats what you're worried about." Jack replied indignantly

"...Oh my goodness! But you could've though!" he said as he started to feel violated.

"Hal! don't be such a prima-donna. I've seen you naked anyway so don't flatter yourself thinking that I dream up ways to touch you up, but you've got a nice long cock, not much for width and texture though. But do you feel light-headed when you have a erection? "

"Get out, just get out now before I throw you out." Otacon said out loud while pointing to the door.

"Ohh! you'll throw me out of this lovely warm bed? How? by attacking me with your handbag? you maybe more muscular then me but I'm combat trained, you're not, darling." Jack smiled as he spoke finding this all a very funny joke.

"Well...I can psyhically throw you out of this room, make no mistake of that." Otacon added sternly.

"While you're naked? holding a blanket around your waist? - I'd love to see this..."

"Don't make me call Dave!! I'd love to see you use your 'combat training' on him!" Otacon threatened whilst holding the blanket firmly around his waist.

"Okay - Okay! I'm going...it was only a joke, and I wanted a warm bed. Don't get all queen on me. And no I never touched you." Jack sighed.

Otacon put his house-robe on and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He knelt down to his sleeping partner and shook him delicately.

"Dave...what would you like for breakfast?"

Snake stirred and stretched out on his make-shift bed on the floor, he looked up smiling at Hal.

"Hmm beer." he mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"No Dave, you're not having beer." Otacon smiled back.

"Uhh? Okay then, sex."

"Well, not unless you want to make our relationship headline news with Jack." Otacon added as he looked around, then bend down to kiss his partner quickly.

"Okay, I guess that leaves food then."

"Well, I'll make you some scrambled eggs and toast. I know you like that."

As Otacon got out a small pan, eggs and bread. His partner got up and walked over to the window where the vent on the top was open slightly and lit his morning cigarette.

"Ahh Dave, I don't think its wise to stand butt-naked, leaning against the window smoking with Jack around, he'll think you're inviting him. Its the way some BI's think." Otacon said as he brought over some clean clothes for his partner.

"Ohh? Well if he even dared try anything on me, he wouldn't be concious long enough to even regret it." Snake said as he pulled on his combat trousers and continued smoking.

"Anyway, I would you to try and cut down on smoking Dave, I really don't want you messing up your body." he said as he carried two plates to the breakfast table and started pouring out juice.

Snake walked over and sat down at the table and looked at the delicious breakfast his partner made up in no time at all. "You're amazing Hal, I don't tell you enough."

"Sometimes you speak far more with your actions then your words Dave, but I love to hear it anyway." Otacon said as he put his hand over Snakes.

"So do you. I sometimes wonder why you actually want to do so much for me." Snake pondered as he finished everything on his plate.

"I do it because I want to. I love you and I love looking after you. hell, I fought long and hard enough for you."

"...I love you too.." Snake mumbled almost inaudibly as he got up from the table to light another cigarette by the open window before returning to the table.

Otacon nearly choked on the juice he had started to drink. He looked up at his partner as he felt his heat pick up slightly.

"Dave...you sure pick your moments. Sometimes it seems almost random when you come out with something out of the blue, but I'm not going to do what you don't want - which is make a fuss, but boy am I happy."

"I HOPE someone made breakfast for me!" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen waring some gaudy light pink jeans and a bright patterned designer shirt.

"Ohh nice clothes Jack." Otacon said as he felt the material of Jacks shirt in awe.

"You look like a harlequin that got dressed in the dark." Snake said sharply.

"Oh yea...Like I would take fashion advice from someone like you Davie-wavie. Hal, be a darling and make me some eats." Jack said as he slumped at the table.

"Ohh ahhh theres some eggs left and you can make toast in no time."

"Hold on. Why does Davie get special treatment? You never get me drinks,make me snacks, do my laundry and ironing. for fucks sake hes a grown man! Hes big enough and ugly enough to look after himself." Jack said as he grew impatient with the obvious double standards.

"Well hes a fussy-eater! and he spent months being sick and feeling unwell because his body wasn't used to processed and convience foods." Otacon replied

"So...do you de-burp him afterwards too?" Jack added sarcastically as the phone started to ring in the background.

Otacon walked over and picked the phone up as Jack made disgusted faces at Snake.

"Ohh, you want to talk to Iroquoi? Yep, hes here." Otacon said as he covered the phone in his hand and whispered. "Dave...I think its your works."

Snake took the phone and talked to the member of his night-shift team while Otacon warmed up the eggs for Jack.

"I don't understand why he works, what he earns wouldn't even pay the rent on a place like this. You seem to pay the rent,bills, food shopping and part of the rent on your Philanthropy Office. Do you just let him spend all his pay on drink and women?" Jack said as he waited impatiently for his food.

"No, he gives it all to me." Otacon said as he washed the breakfast plates.

"Huh? why?"

"Housekeeping Jack, he insisted on working because he didn't want me to pay for everything."

"Soo, he never has any money?" Jack asked as he pulled over Hal's laptop and started searching for things online.

"No he does. I give him some for anything he wants when hes out and about, or for cigarettes and such."

"So Hal, you run the household, generally do everything and give him pocket money?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't want it any other way, and anyway Daves a typical man, he just wants to come home and find dinner on the table and a lit cigarette waiting."

"Ohh? he sounds alittle too chauvinistic for my liking then, and he seems alittle too obsessed with politics, rape and violence judging by the links on the laptop." Jack said looking disgusted

"Ohh no way! I know him better then anyone. Hes the most caring, doting and affectionate person in the world." Otacon said trying no to look too knowledgeable.

"Okay this puzzles me. Why haven't you and Davie got in contact with Fox? and why does Davie have no interest in contacting Meryl? I mean...she thinks hes dead.

"Well, they split acrimoniously, and there is no real reason for me to contact Fox at all."

Snake walked back into the room and sat next to Otacon. "Work wants me to do my shift a hour earlier tonight."

"hurray! you'll be back a whole hour early then!"

"I really don't see why you're so excited about that Hal." Jack replied. "Hey! I hope you had stern words with that boyfriend of yours who stood you up after you when to all that trouble making dinner for!"

"Ohh, he didn't stand me up. Ahh, he called me later on and made it up." Otacon said while smiling into his coffee cup as he touched his lovers hand under the table.

"Okay, this means I've only got about four hours to get some more sleep before I have to go. Wake me up in case I don't hear my alarm Hal." Snake mumbled as he walked into the bedroom.

"Okay Dave, theres also a fresh set of cleaned, ironed and folded clothes by the drawers." Otacon shouted after his partner.

"You mother him Hal." Jack laughed.

Hal just smiled and waved his hand about. "Look, Jack. I'm certain you don't want to just stay here and veg out, why don't you see what the city is like? Its beautiful around Christmas time."

"Ohh? are you going to give me some money and send me off to the movies aswell?"

"...Ahhh...I can if you want.."

"Gimmie a hundred dollars then, I'm certain it'll take me about a hour and a half to spend."

"Okay...this is starting to sound like blackmail." Otacon lent over to Jack with a sceptical expression.

"Look Hal, I've reached some conclusions here - and they're pretty shocking."

"huh?"

"This place doesn't look like a flat two buddies live in. This looks like a flat two lovers live in. Nothing makes any sense! You two are happy to live here in secret in some kind of weird relationship, Davie won't talk to Meryl and is quite happy for her to believe hes dead - which I think is a tad bit cruel...-" Jack started.

"You've got this all wrong Jack."

"uhh ahh, I really think I'm right. The shocking bit is that I still can't see Davie as gay, especially as hes abit of a pervert with the ladies. Unless he has a weird conception of what gay means."

"Ohh no. You're very mistaken, we're just good friends."

"Well its Davie that I can't get my head around. Unless you spend all day masturbating, cause your the one with all the weird stuff on you..-"

"Weird stuff? I really don't know what you're talking about and no, I don't masturbate all day." Otacon added as he nervously pushed up his glasses.

"Yea well you got the lubricant and rather fetching rectal cleansing kit in the bathroom. its better then mine!"

Otacon's eyes widened."Jack! have you just spent the whole time searching the flat?!"

"Yea but, someone is certainly getting it on to need one! And there are only two candidates here, though I really can't see Davie needing a rectal washout." Jack announced.

"Well, yea...its mine, its important to stay clean - you should know that!" Otacon said uncomfortably.

"Yea...though I do tend to get carried away when I give myself a good clean-out, felt good though. Theres also a open pack of rubbers. Either that's Dave having nights out on the town, Highly likely I think, or you're having multiple partners. But, if you two were fucking the only reason to have them would be if one of you got a bacterial infection from ass-fucking and didn't want another, but if you're a couple with him I really can't see you wanting to use protection." Jack looked up as he concluded.

"Ahhh I really don't know what you're getting at and I really don't want to know." Otacon said as he got up to search his coat pocket for his wallet "Hmm I only have seventy dollars on me, take it go."

"Ahh well, I guess this will buy me at lest three really good face creams. Though, why your happy to stay home with that guy is totally beyond me...unless you're a couple."

"I said already, we're not! I suggest you also find a place to stay while your out."

Jack rushed off to grab his bright floral coat and headed out the door after combing his hair. "I'll be back in a couple of hours!"

After Jack left, Otacon shut and latched the front door. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses feeling exhausted over Jacks questioning. This was the situation he was glad to be out of, he was tired of having to defend his lifestyle.

He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed which woke his partner.

"Hal, you look tired." Snake said as he looked up at his lover.

"Ohh, its that horrible man." Otacon mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Ahh! Can I throw him out then?" Snake asked while smiling.

"No Dave, that'll cause us even more trouble."

"Come here then." Snake offered.

Otacon lay beside his partner. "Life always looks better from here Dave."

"Hmmm. I'm glad, lifes pretty good from here too. Probably because you're so beautiful." Snake said as he moved hair from Hal's face.

"I love it when you talk sweet to me." Otacon added as he stared longingly at his lover with glazy eyes. "Dave, are you happy here - with me?"

"Hal, what kind of jackass question is that?!"

"Well, I just wanted to know. I mean, from what I can see life is perfect! We both love each other, have fun, do things together, have very regular sex and generally hardly ever argue."

"Hal, I'm here because I choose to be here. I chose you - remember that."

"I love you Dave" Otacon lovingly said as he snuggled up into his partners chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm cuddle of his partner.

* * *

Only when Otacon opened his eyes did he realize he had been asleep. He heard the loud bashing on the front door and got up to answer it.

"GUYS! this ain't funny! Open the fuckin' door!" Jack screamed.

Otacon jumped out of bed and rushed to unlatch the door as Jack barged by him. "I've been knocking and ringing you two for nearly an hour!"

"Sorry Jack I was asleep.."

Snake walked in and sat at the main chair and lit a cigarette.

"Hey! I wanted to sit there!" Jack said in a irritated tone as he put down his shopping bags.

"Ahhh...this is my seat." Snake grunted.

"Ohh? Why do you always take the seat I want!"

"I dont. You just Always want to sit in MY chair." Snake added as he smiled at Jack and flashed a obscene hand gesture at him.

"Davie! Don't make me sit on your lap!" Jack said in a patronizing tone.

"You do Jack and I'm throwing you out now!" Otacon shouted.

Jack begrudgingly sat in the smaller chair while pouting at Snake.

"What would you do if I...slapped Hal up?" Jack asked in a teasing voice.

"I would tear your arm off and stick it down your throat, making sure it fit...all the way down." Snake grunted as he smoked.

"You know...thats really disgusting. You're disgusting!" Jack said as he pointed at Snake.

"You can't beat me up anyway Jack! I'd like to see you try! God, you keep going on about assulting me!" Otacon added.

"Well Hal, I better get going." Snake said as he walked over to the fridge and got his lunchpack out.

Snake looked inside the deep, dark blue snap-lid box and slightly undid some of the foil wrapper around a sandwiches to look inside. He found he had one cheese and pickle sandwich, one roast beef and sweetcorn and one cucumber and cottage cheese sandwich.

He also found two sweet bars, sliced pieces of fruit and at the bottom, a small round container with halved strawberrys. He picked up his drinks container and walked into their room to change.

Otacon followed him in and sat down next to the bed.

"Hal, these sandwiches are amazing, thankyou."

Otacon smiled up to him. "I'm glad you like them."

Snake lent down to kiss his little partner. He put his hands either side of Hal's face and gripped it firmly as he pressed his lips agaisnt Hal's. Snake started to climb over his partners lap pushing him backwards onto the bed.

"Dave...what about Jack?" Hal whispered.

Snake kissed down Hal's neck as he whispered in his ear. "So? its only a little kiss. If he walks in I'll tell him he can walk right back out again."

"I love you Dave." Otacon whispered.

Snake got up and grabbed his coat off the chair and walked through into the living room. He walked right up to Jack and pointed in his face.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Snake grunted before he walked out the door.

"Dumb totalitarian, violence fuelled fuckhead..." Jack mumbled quietly as soon as Snake was out of ear-shot.

As Snake walked into the hallway the women down the hall noticed him as she put out some empty bottles. She readjusted her short silk house-robe and tossed her hair.

"Hi Iroquois!" she waved in a light and girly way.

"Uhh..ohh..Hi" he said after subconsciously eyeing her up and down.

"Hows your partner?"

"Ohh hes...fine, you?" Snake grunted trying to be brief.

"Well not too bad...hey! would you like to come over for a coffee sometime? I mean, I haven't had you two over to meet you properly. I tend to see your partner leave for work in the early hours." She commented as she smiled, leaning against the door-frame.

"Maybe...sometime." he grinned back as he reached one arm out to lean agisnt the door-frame aswell.

"Are you in a hurry?" she asked.

"Ahh..yea, work y'know...I'll tell him you said, hi." he added as left.

She leant against the doorway, a slick and determined smile on her face as she watched him leave.

Otacon was on his hands and knees in the kitchen looking in the lower cupboard, planning what to make for dinner later on that night. He knew his lover was going to be back a hour early, which was one less hour Hal would have to wait for him.

Every day he he would carefully plan the meals so they were veryed, delicious and healthy. He knew the kind of foods his lover had grown to like in the city and would include them frequently, even though Hal preferred Asian food.

As he carefully looked through the neatly organized rows of cans, he felt two hands either side of his hips and felt himself get pulled backwards against someone suddenly, which made Hal hit his head against the top of the cupboard.

Jack had a firm grip on Hal's hips as he simulated sex with him, shoving him back and forth while laughing and finding the joke terribly funny. Hal shouted abuse as he struggled, making Jack grab both his arms and pull Hal around to face him as he forced his mouth against Hal's.

Otacons eyes widened in horror and disbelief at the forced 'kiss'. He gripped Jacks throat and forced him up against the wall before punching him twice. Jack was shocked by Hal's reaction and show of strength but it all still seemed so funny.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Otacon shouted while Jack was on the floor doubled over in laughter and a good deal of pain.

"Awww...that was SOOO funny!" Jack barely managed to say inbetween fits of laughter.

"NO! it wasn't! are you sick in the head?!" Otacon shouted back.

"Aww C'mon Hal it was only a joke! have you lost your sense of humour? You were always fun before!" Jack said as he realized from Hal's expression - how hurt he was.

"Don't you EVER touch me! you understand!" Otacon shouted.

"...Hal...? C'mon man. I'm sorry, it was a joke, you always laughed at my jokes before..." Jack said in a comforting voice devoid of his usual sarcasm.

"..Why is it everyone thinks they can walk all over me...do whatever they want to me! its...its just like being a child again!" Otacon replied as his voice wavered.

"errr...Hal? it sounds like you got some issues to deal with..-" Jack started.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WITH ISSUES! what would Dave say if he walked in and saw that?!" Otacon snapped back

"Hal...If I bent you over the table in the living room and fucked you, Dave wouldn't care! well, at lest he would know you finally got some fun though..." Jack casually added.

"OHH he would! I guarantee it." Otacon said as he wiped his mouth repeatedly.

"Look...Hal, it was a joke! I do it to the others in the fox unit all the time...well...not the rough guys who feel they have to prove something.." Jack continued.

Otacon just walked out the room to wash his face. he felt soiled and abused, almost as if he had cheated on the only man he had ever kissed. Feeling the soft feminine skin press against his made him feel nauseous, he had only known the rugged, tobacco and alcohol tainted kiss of his partner that made his heart race and filled him with the desire to stay in that moment forever.

There was a knock on the as Otacon dried his face, he listened as he heard Jack open the door and start talking to someone.

"Hey HAL! theres a girl to see you." Jack shouted.

Otacon nervously walked into the living room. He saw the woman from down the hall standing at the doorway.

"Ohh...Hiya..." Otacon said as water driped off his hair.

"Hi...I bumped into your ahhh partner earlier and invited you two to coffee tonight. I've hardly had a moment to speak to you two and we're all such a tight-knit set of neighbours...you haven't had a proper welcoming!" She announced.

"Ohh...well...I guess, if Dave wants too aswell. he does get off a hour earlier tonight so I'll ask him when he gets home tonight." Otacon replied as he tried to get out of it.

"I'll come round for coffee anytime you want!...and...I do extras!" Jack cut in as he made clicking sounds.

"AHHH what he means is...he just loves to help out around the house if you have any things that need doing.." Otacon said quickly.

"Ohh...errr..okay. But...what are 'extras's?" she replied confused.

"AHH we'll be over tonight! thankyou Maxine, Bye!" Otacon said as he shut the door quickly.

"Jack you IDIOT! just, don't talk to anyone who knows me okay?!" Otacon snapped exasperated.

"I wonder when the last time she got laid was. hehe...I'm her man then!" Jack said as he opened the door and peeked down the hall.

"You're SUCH a asshole!" Otacon said with his face in his hands.

"Nah...she just wants some cock, ohh man I can tell. watch and learn Hal! see me in action..."

"...Look, I don't want to see you doing anything.." Otacon mumbled. "I'm going to have a bath. DON'T get into ANY trouble okay?"

"Ten-hut Hal!" Jack saluted. "I'll just sit here while my face pack dries.

"Well...I guess nothing can go wrong if you do that.."

"Ohh ahhh Hal. About earlier...I'm sorry, I was totally a jerk, I didnt realize that maybe it was abit far for you." Jack mumbled embarrassed.

"Ohh wow, Thankyou Jack. I'm glad you finally see reason, I was so upset, it was horrible." Otacon spoke sadly as he remembered it.

"Okay, no more practical jokes...that aren't funny.." Jack said in a silly tone.

* * *

Afew hours later Snake got home to the familiar smell of Otacons delicious cooking. Ha walked into the living room to see Jack watching hardcore porn on the laptop.

"Hey look Davie! This is a good one! a bisexual free-for-all! three guys, three girls, all bi!" Jack said excitedly.

Snake ignored him and walked into the kitchen. He shut the door before walking up behind Hal and putting his arms around his waist as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Dave!" Otacon said out loud as he turned around and threw his arms around his lover. "I'm soo glad you're home, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! what are you making?" Snake said as he put his empty lunchpack by the table.

"Ohh this is something for dinner. Ohh Maxine came around...-" Otacon said in monotone.

"Ohh yea, she wants to meet us properly." Snake mumbled.

"..Ahhh...I don't want to go Dave. I'm no good in social situations and ahhhh I bet she'll ask 'The question'." Otacon said in a pressured voice.

"Nah Nah she won't..." Snake added believing Hal was just paranoid.

"NO, she will! they always do Dave! Its always the same old questions and I'm really tired of it, I just want people to leave us alone."

"Hal, I don't know why it bothers you so much."

"Ohh yea?! well, you don't have people asking you - 'Ohh, so, are you the 'girl'' every-time they meet you. it really fucks me right off! I mean, I'm not a fucking girl! They never ask you! Always ME!" Otacon relented.

Snake grinned at his partner. "Well, It depends on whats really offending you here, the conotations or the belif that one person has to asume a 'role'"

"The whole thing offends me! why do people make suppositions about me, and they ALL reach the same conclusion! Dave, I maybe alittle effeminate but I'm not girly! How can they take one look and us and guess at such intimacies of our relationship. they have no clue!"

"Well...ahhhh..."

"Dave! this just like a Japanese animes! probably cause you're slightly taller then me and I have slightly longer hair then you...-" Otacon started.

"Hal...I don't know what the heck you're talking about.."

"-...or maybe cause I'm slim..." Otacon pondered.

"Okay, you're not making sense..." Snake said as he tried to get Otacons attention.

"Well...in certain types of Anime, there are...well, unwritten 'rules' and..-" Otacon started.

"Well, if their unwritten...how do you know about them?" Snake cut in.

"Dave...Don't try to introduce facts..." Otacon said as smiled and continued cooking.

"Uhh...okay." Snake grunted.

"Well I mean, whats your take on this? Its so rude of people to jump to conclusions!" Otacon said as he poured out the sauce.

"Well, In my opinion..-" Snake started.

"Ooohhh you just don't understand..." Otacon cut in.

"Uhh Okay."

"Surely you would like to have the freedom to live how you choose? What do you think?" Otacon asked.

"Well, I think that-"

"How can they mistake me for a girl?! Girls nag,bitch, want to do things around the house to obsession and ...ahhhhh...interrupt and get jealous. I do none of that!" Otacon said as he momentarily stopped stirring the food.

"Uhh...Ofcourse not Hal. espacially with the stubble you've got on you're face..-"

"Huh?!" Otacon said as he felt his face quickly."I better shave tonight before I cleanse and moisturize my skin before bed."

"Uhh Okay."

"I'm just glad that you love me for me." Otacon said as he picked up the plates, opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Ofcourse."

"Anyway I guess sometime tonight we haveto go over to Nymphomaniac's for a 'coffee'. she better not try and anything...or ask 'The question'." Otacon sighed.

"..Shes a nymphomaniac?" Snake queried

Otacons turned to his partner slowly. "...It was a joke."

"Uhh Okay."

"And I'm tired of Jack Lurking around. I haven't even had a good nights sleep since hes arrived. not to mention I'm stressed out and my sex life is non-existant now." Otacon lamented. "I'm tired of you sleeping on the floor, I need hugs and affection, you know that!" Otacon whispered in his partners ear.

"Well that can be arranged."

"I'm just really at my wits end right now." Otacon said as he picked at his food.

**Please Click to Next Chapter: Wednesday**


	3. Wednesday

**Midwinter Nights' Madness : Chapter 3**

**(This is a story that follows on nearly a year after the events from the 15 Chapter story 'Split Personalitys' a Yaoi/slash - In other words Man On Man love story). This story includes a Homosexual theme and strong language. If this is not your thing then you will not want to read this, thank-you for stopping by. **

**So some events in this may not make much sense if you are not familiar with some of the previous events in Split Personalitys but it links in behind the canon Metal Gear storyline.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : ALL Metal Gear & Characters Are Copyright Konami. THEY OWN EVERYTHING - I Only Borrow The Names For This Non-Profit Making, BADLY written Story. Purely written for fun in my spare time. All Characters Are Kept True To Their Character From The Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**Wednesday : Afternoon**

Snake came home and threw his jacket on the sofa. Otacon suddenly walked out of the kitchen taking Snake totally by surprise.

"Hal...err...what are you doing home? your supposed to be at work?!" Snake said as he hid a a small bag behind his back.

"Ohh I called into work and took the rest of the week off, cause I can't have you and Jack here alone cause you'll end up murdering him - and whats that behind your back?" Otacon asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? what-ohh this? its...ahhhh...secret." Snake stammered humorously.

Otacon walked right up to his partner. "Ohhh a secret from me?" he said as he reached around Snake's waist on his right side making Snake shift to the left. he then reached around his left side while giggling. Otacon gave up trying to reach for the item and decided to hug him tightly.

"Okay you can see, but you have to wait in here til its done." Snake added. "NO peeking!"

Otacon sat down on the sofa with a wide smile as his lover when into the kitchen. "Ohh wow! I love surprises!"

"Hey, wheres that incompetant moron?" Snake called from the kitchen.

"Ohh hes gone to have his hair touched up. Do you know he has ninety dollar haircuts?!" Otacon answered out to the direction of the kitchen.

"Ohh? is that where his wage goes then?"

"Yea...and I thought thirty dollars was steep for mine!" Otacon giggled.

Otacon heard sounds of pans and the clicks of the cooker. "Ahhh...are you trying to cook something Dave? If so, one sec - I'll turn the smoke alarms off."

"No need Hal, I got the directions perfect!"

"Ohh ahhh okay. Do I get any hints as to what your doing?"

"Hmmm...no!"

"Ahh Dave...I smell burning." Otacon said nervously wondering what he partner was doing.

"Under control Hal..." came the reply.

"Ahh okay. Hey, at lest we don't have Jack creeping about playing unfunny jokes on me." Otacon said as he flipped through his partners weapon magazine, he threw it over his shoulder and started reading a fashion magazine.

"Well...that boy is so close to the beating of his life its not even funny. I'd be doing him a favour if I put him out of his misery."

Otacon looked surprised. "Ahh Dave, maybe they scrambled his brain with those cerebral implants, its also why he sometimes forgets people."

"Look Hal, you can stretch the cerebral implants excuse a long way...but not THAT fuckin' far! He was fucked up to begin with."

"Ahh Dave, we're all 'fucked up' to a certain extent."

"Well...you're not."

Otacon smiled, shaking his head as he looked down and read his magazine. "Now you're just being politically polite...that's so unlike you Dave."

"Are you trying to say I'm impolite?" Snake called out from the kitchen.

"In all the best ways Dave, its what makes you distinctive."

"I'm not distinctive Hal."

"Yes you are, we all have traits unique to us that we can't see ourselves. You have a catalogue of them"

"Ohh really? Like?"

"Well...every-things distinctive about you. From your voice to the way you walk. I've never heard a man express nearly an entire sentence so eloquently in about three grunts.Whats worse is the fact I actually understand it and know whatever it is your trying to say. I love all your traits." Otacon added with a smile.

Snake walked into the living room holding a plate and placed it in front of his partner. "So your saying I'm unintelligible and walk funny? you obviously don't want this delicious plate of mushrooms.."

"Mushrooms on toast!! MY FAVOURITE!" Otacon exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes...uhh...with two fried eggs.."

"Ahhh what are the fried eggs for?"

"Uhh, I don't know. I just thought mushrooms alone on a plate looked bazaar."

"These are delicious! Have you tasted these? Do you know how many variaties of Mushroom there are Dave?"

"Well, I've eaten mushrooms...the uhh wild verity. Yea they give you a stomach aches but at the end of the day...its food. its out there...growing, just grab it on the way! though its silly people actually pay for them."

Otacon stopped chewing and widened his eyes as he stared at his partner. "D-Dave...did you pick these...yourself?

"...Yeah, I passed by this really boggy marshland and saw these growing at the bottom of a tree near a swamp. These fuckers were...massive...and bright,bright...red...and blue...and uhh...green.

Otacon dropped his fork on his plate and grabbed his throat.

"I'm going to die!!" Otacon said in a panicked and urgent voice.

"Nah, I tried one raw, tasty...got some stomach cramps now though..." Snake casually replied.

"Ahhhhhh I can feel my heart racing...and...my arm hurts!...its going numb! and...I CANT SEE! MY VISIONS ALL BADLY BLURRY...IN FACT...ITS TOTALLY SHIT!!" Otacon shouted as his voice became ever higher-pitched.

"You can't see cause you're glasses have fallen off." Snake casually said as he gave him back his glasses.

"David! aren't you going to call me a ambulance?! There may still be time!! I'll probably have to get my stomach pumped and...-" Otacon noticed his partner was sitting next to him with his head tilted smiling at him.

"...Let me guess...you didn't pick these..."

"...Shop bought."

Otacon playfully slapped Snake's shoulder afew times. "Don't ever do that again! You don't understand what its like to face mushroom death in the face!!"

"Uhh...I guess I don't."

"Its a horrible way to die!!...being poisoned!" Otacon whined.

Snake poured his partner a glass from the open bottle of wine on the table. Otacon took it and drank a large gulp from the glass.

"I uhh...sat down and made that wine in the woods too..."

"DAVE!"

"You know...I actually enjoy winding you up."

"...I noticed!" Otacon answered as he lent over to kiss his partner. "But they're delicious Dave.Thankyou...err...want me to get you a glass?" he added as he noticed his partner swigging from the bottle.

"Nah, I'm good." he replied as he refilled Otacon's glass.

Otacon lent over and pushed his partner backwards onto the sofa.

"Feeling frisky Hal?" Snake asked as he tried not to spill the bottle as he lay flat on the sofa.

"How can I not feel 'frisky' around you?" Otacon said amorously as he climbed on top of his partner.

As Otacon lay flat on top of his lover, he reached out and grabbed the bottle from him and put it on the table before he started kissing the side of his neck.

Snake turned his head away from his partner giving him full access to his neck as he enjoyed his lover's soft kisses.

There was a quiet knock on the door making Otacon stop and look up over the back of the sofa towards the door.

"Do you think thats Jack?" He whispered softly.

"Nah, Jacks too retarded to knock." Came Snakes husky reply.

"Hmmm, I'll be right back dear." Otacon said as he got up and ran his hands through his hair acouple of times before opening the door.

The woman from down the hall stood in the doorway smiling. "Hiya! I think I've caught you both home right?"

"Well ahhhh yea...I guess, whats up?" Otacon replied

"Well you must have been too busy to make it over last night, so I thought I'd pop over to re-invite you. also theres one other thing.." She said.

"Ohh? ahhh what??" Otacon said nervously.

"Well...you, you know that strange friend of yours? the very thin, athletic, bright blonde man?"

"Ahhh yea?"

"Well...hes sort of...stealing my milk..." She said embarrassed.

"Hes What?!" Otacon replied horrified.

"Yea, I kept finding it gone, and one day I just opened my door to find him leaning against the door-frame drinking from the bottle.when I asked him why he was stealing my milk he just said...'meow'." She added.

"Oh-my-goodness?! thats...thats...Outrageous! Ahhh I'll replace what he took and ahhh...he won't be doing it again, I'm sorry."Otacon said as he started to hide behind the door while he tried to ignore Snakes chuckling in the background.

"So...do you two want to come over while you're free?"

"I ahhh...well, hmmm...errrr...Okay? just give me twenty minutes to make myself presentable and we'll be right over."

"Sure okay!" She replied gingerly.

"Okay thanks...see ya...er..soon." Otacon said as he shut the door. "Damn.."

"Now can I throw him out Hal?" Snake asked as he sat up.

"I'm sooo tempted!" Otacon added. "He bringing me nothing but social inconvenience!"

"Don't worry Hal, he'll end up leaving here either in a body-bag or running for his life."

Otacon sat down nervously and visibly anxious. "I don't like this...the upheavals, the change...I don't like change. We have our routines, our lives together, the structure. people are walking in and trying to change our structure. I don't like upheavals to the routine."

"Whats wrong Hal?"

"We've had a lovley relationship for nearly a year, and, now we can't even do things we've always done. People are bargeing in and forcing themselves on us. I just want to be left alone! If it weren't for the fact we need to keep the money coming in I'd opt to move back to Alaska. But according to Jack Meryl pestered her uncle to take her out there acouple of times to check if you were there, but she found the house locked and pretty much how she left it when she left." Otacon lamented.

"Really?!" Snake replied surprised.

"Yeah...she...just won't let you go. I bet Jack will shoot his mouth off when he gets back to your unit. Then I'll have to deal with her. No-one will be happy until I've lost everything." Otacon said looking totally fed up.

"Hal your making yourself all anxious again. Don't get paranoid."

"Thats easy for you to say! She used to want to fight you for 'fun'!. I used to think it was pretty twisted that you two would think it was funny or entertaining to fight."

"Well what kind of person can't reverse a surprise attack?"

"I CAN'T!" Otacon said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Uhh okay"

"I mean, she even spat on you indiscriminately for no reason! ...normal people don't do these kinds of things! and you seemed to encourage her. both of you thought it was some kind of turn-on or foreplay. I'm just saying I'm not trained to fight like she is." Otacon said as he looked down.

"Hal, you're making yourself upset. I think the alcohols gone right to your head cause your eyes are all red." Snake replied.

"Yeah, I know I can't tolerate alcohol either, in fact I feel really light-headed and it always make me think things over and get worried and depressed." He added as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well, you see! You tell me I can't have more then six glasses of anything in one sitting, even though thats practically just a sip..." Snake added.

"I say that because when you drink you get very aggressive, and if you got blind drunk then you may seriously rough me up even with the best intentions. You really don't know your own strength Dave. Its why I try to curb your drinking, Meryl used to just let you do it, probably cause I'm certain she gets off on violence. I bet she'd 'think it were cool' if you took out a gun and shot her in the leg, she'd take that as a proposal..." Otacon said with disgust.

"Thats not true Hal."

"Well...I better go get changed and try to do something with my hair before I go next door to get insulted by that nympho who obviously has her eye on you..."

"..Hey what is this all of a sudden?!" Snake said as Otacon walked by him trying to look busy before heading off to their bedroom to pick some clothes.

"Thats what women do! They plan and scheme. How is it that I know more about women then you do?!" Otacon replied.

Snake grinned. "Ahhh maybe your living a secret double life!"

"Haa-haa. very funny. I've been there, done that. It does nothing for me Dave."

"Okay, well no more drinks for you. you get all emotional and argumentative...and uhh...stuff." Snake said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and walked out the room while lighting it.

Otacon called out to his partner. "I'm not being argumentative! I just want to talk about this!!"

Snake scratched the back of his head in total confusion. "Are you ready Hal?"

"One second, doing my hair..." Otacon called back as he combed gel through his hair and started moving bits around trying to get his spikes and bangs just right.

Snake smiled as he looked down shaking his head.

There was a loud bashing on the door. "HEY! you guys! I'm home! Open the fuckin' door!"

Otacon rushed to open the door before Snake got irritated. Jack was standing in the hall with his sparkling hair more golden then ever.

Jack looked at Hal who was standing in the living room waring a tight white shirt with bright pink flowers sown into it, hanging lose over dark grey trousers. "Hal...That shirts lovely...but, do you realize how gay it is...I mean...full on."

"What?! Ahhh...I'll change..-" Otacon said as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Hal that was...fine." Snake said as he shot Jack a mean look.

Otacon walked back in waring a cream polo-neck sweater. "This okay?"

"Gay! effeminate."

"Ohhhh..." Otacon said disapointed as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Hey Hal, its the hair too I think! I thought you didn't want people to know?!" Jack called after him.

Otacon walked back into the room waring one of Snake's dark green camo shirts. "Okay, I can't possibly look gay in this!"

"Okay, now you look like a Gay fem waring his boyfriends clothes. Lets face it Hal...I think you make any clothes 'look gay'. not that I find anything wrong with that! But I'm considering what you said about..-" Jack was cut off.

"Will you shut the fuck up Jack! Its you whos been making him even more insecure and putting dumb ideas in his head. If you put him down one more time I'm going to break your arm!" Snake snapped quietly to Jack.

Jack raised his hands in a hold-up fashion. "Okay Okay..."

Snake bent over the table to grab his cigarette pack and felt someone slap his rear hard. he knew from the impact that is wasn't Hal, and that's all that mattered. Snake stood up slowly right in front of Jack, dwarfing him.

Jack looked up and knew from the expression on Snakes face he had made a very serious mistake. "C'mon man...it was a joke...you know...a joke?"

"You fucking touched my ass..?" He said as he shoved Jacked shoulder.

"Ahh it was a joke Davie...seriously..." Jack replied while backing off.

Otacon was in the bedroom picking a top to ware when he heard Jack screaming.

"TAKE YOUR ROUGHIAN HANDS OFF MY BEAUTIFUL BODY YOU FREAK, YOU'LL BRUISE ME!! HAAAAAAAAL HELP ME! DAVES GOT ME!!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...--"

Otacons eyes widened as he dashed back into the living room to see Snake sitting down on the sofa reading his magazine.

"Dave...what have you to Jack??"

"Uhh...He went downstairs...The fast way." Snake roared.

Otacon looked around the room until he saw the window drawn up. "DAVE! you didn't!? For Christs sake we're ten floors up!!" he said as he ran to the window to look down.

He saw Jack laying limp on the fire escape stairs three floors down. "What the hell did he do to deserve that?!"

"He'll live. though I was tempted to throw him out all the way down." Snake mumbled..

"Dave...why?" Otacon pleaded.

"Hal, he make the mistake of touching my rear. I'm not tolerating it."

Otacons eyes widened with shock as he walked to the window and looked down at Jack. "Did you touch up Dave?!"

There was a echo of a voice from below. "Ahhh...It was a joke Hal...Please, I'm in alot of pain right now...and theres a coppery taste in my mouth...that can't be good Hal!!"

"You can blasted well stay down there then!!" Otacon shouted down to Jack.

"HAL! I smell almonds too!! OHHHH SHIIIIIIT!"

Otacon slammed the window shut, then walked over to his partner and lent down to kiss him."I'm sorry about him."

"Its okay Hal, and uhh...you look amazing."

"Ohh...do I?" Otacon looked down at himself as he stood there waring again the dark grey trousers and tight white shirt with pink flowers.

"yes. it suits you, perfectly, and I love your crazy hair." Snake said as he smiled at his slender partner.

"So, you don't think I look 'Gay'?" Otacon enquired.

"I wouldn't care even you did. We 'Click' remember?" Snake smiled.

Otacon smiled to his lover. "We certainly click!"

They walked over and knocked on the door down the hall. As she invited them in Otacon gave her a small jar of jam he had in the kitchen because he just didn't want to show up empty handed.

"Thankyou for making it over! its so nice to meet you two properly." she said.

"Your welcome" Otacon said as he sat on the sofa next to his partner, gripping Snake's arm with both arms almost insecurely.

"Your names Hal isn't it?"

"Ahh yeah.."

"thats such a unusual name, it sounds foreign." She said as she poured out their coffee.

"Yeah, my parents were imigrants. My father came to America to work."

"Well, it was certainly our gain! And your Dave right?"

"Ahh Uhh." Snake said as he lit a cigarette.

"What about your parents? What did your father do?" She asked.

"Ahhhhh...You don't wanna know...In fact...I don't wanna know."

"Ahh what he means is. Its a boring military life." Otacon smiled.

She giggled. "So, I sadly have lived here by myself for two years, how long have you two been together?"

"Uhh about a year." Snake smiled as he looked at Hal.

"You seem like such a nice couple." She added.

"Thankyou, I feel very lucky, since I met Dave, my life changed." Otacon said as he stared at Dave lovingly.

"Well, Ive never met a gay couple before."

"Uhh?!" Snake mumbled.

"Yeah ahh yea, but we're very happy!" Otacon said quickly.

"Aww thats soo cute! So then, I'm not up to date with all these things. Sooo...You're like...the housewife right Hal?" She asked.

Otacon just stared at her blankly, then slowly turned to his Partner.

**Please Click to Next Chapter: Thursday**


	4. Thursday

**DISCLAIMER : ALL Metal Gear & Characters Are Copyright Konami. THEY OWN EVERYTHING - I Only Borrow The Names For This Non-Profit Making, BADLY written Story. Purely written for fun in my spare time. All Characters Are Kept True To Their Character From The Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**Thursday **

Jack walked into the living room to see Otacon and Snake sitting on the sofa, Otacon was leaning against him sipping a milkshake through a straw while Snake had a big glass of double whiskey on ice.

"What are you two doing?" Jack asked.

"Ohh we always watch this show together with drinks, its nice to prepare for the weekend." Otacon answered.

"Ohh? you didn't make me a drink Hal!"

"Ohh I didn't know you wanted one, what would you like?"

"Well...what are you drinking?"

"Ohh this is a strawberry milkshake, I make them skimmed milk so theres less fat."

"Ohh cool..." Jack replied.

Snake looked up at his lover. "Hal, your always on diets. You're practically vanishing before my eyes! when I met you, you had full cheeks and were more filled out. Now your face is more angular and your high cheekbones jut out you're looking painfully thin."

"Ohh? that's bad right?" Otacons asked.

"Well, not bad...just, don't lose any more weight please. It's not a good look for you." Snake said as he looked up at him from the sofa.

"Yes sir! I better buy some full cream milk then!" Otacon said.

"What?...just cause HE says so?! Look Hal, if you want to be beautiful and thin, like me. You have to suffer the pain to get the gain! I mean, do you know what I go through to keep my figure like this?" Jack pointed out.

"Yes but I don't want him to think I look bad." Otacon said shyly.

"Who cares about him? When you finally land a boyfriend then its his opinion that's important! and any alternative lifestyle man will tell you that you need to lose abit more Hal. I can't even clearly see your ribcage yet...-" Jack cut off.

"Shut the fuck up Jack before I fix your jaw for you." Snake said aggressively.

"I'm talking to him not you..." Jack announced.

"Well I'M talking to YOU." Snake mumbled.

"Hey! WHO asked for YOUR opinion?! What do you care about how Hal looks, it's his body not yours. And anyway Hal's MY friend!"

"I care. He's my best and closest friend and every-time you open your faggot mouth you criticize him." Snake said as he turned to look at Jack.

Otacon looked at his partner with a look of love and adoration he couldn't even hide. He loved that his lover always stood up for him. Though he was a little concerned that he had learned that in Snake's eyes, everything about him was perfect, so Snake could hardly give a objective opinion.

"You're only saying that cause your jealous that you're not slim and beutiful like us! Just look what you've done to your body! not to mention its covered in scars, you've gone way over the top. Its gross." Jack shouted.

"Jack, he looks fine to me. Men like him like to work out. Any anyway I have some oil that can help with scars if he wants..-" Otacon said while scanning his shelve.

"Hal! Don't defend him! He hasn't shaved in weeks, cuts bits of his hair off with a knife - I saw him do it, doesn't use anything on that skin of his! when he's forty he's going to look eighty-five!" Jack pointed at all the offending articles as he spoke.

"You moron Jack! why should I spend a quarter of my life in the bathroom?! And I only cut off the bits that get in my face!" Snake said as he got up and walked over to Jack to square up to him.

"Why do you let him look like this?!" Jack asked Otacon.

"Well...I think he looks great, its his own home-made kind of style! I guess if he wanted a haircut or wanted to shave he'd get it done. As for the cream, I have told him he needs to use creams and stuff." Otacon added.

"Ohh this is ridiculous! I can't believe you two even live together! oh fuck it! after all this, I really need to go down the bath-house, lose some stress!" Jack said as he grabbed his full length black plastic coat.

"Y-you go to bath-houses?!" Otacon said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah sure, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Certainly not! There are prostitutes and stuff...I've heard about those places, they're all dark inside and you get given a flashlight and a towel and a locker, there's loud music piped in, porn films and people having sex everywhere. it's scary! I'd probably get attacked."

"Well there are varying degrees of bath-houses Hal, that's the hardcore kind. There are prostitutes in more of them though but every-ones willing to have sex for free!, normally everyone has really good manners! And yea, you'd probably get raped, only because you're the kind of guy who I really could imagine getting raped by everyone..-" Jack started.

"What?!" Otacon recoiled in shock.

"Yea! you're like the type of guy that gets put in a sex harness in the porn films and gets fucked by a secession of guys, maybe cause you're so sensitive..-" Jack said casually as he looked up remembering some film he saw.

Jack felt himself get gripped by the scruff from behind.

"Just say the word Hal..." Snake mumbled.

"No, no Dave don't!"

"FUCK OFF me!" Jack said as he tried to reverse the grip Snake had on him.

Snake released Jack and shoved him to the floor before walking out of the room in disgust at the conversation and at the fact he couldn't beat Jack up.

"I like the fact that you're so out-and-proud and very brash. But you can be very rude and obnoxious at times and you have me ALL WRONG...just like everyone else." Otacon said.

"Well Hal, I know you're very conservative and straight-acting, but sometimes you act alittle ashamed...WHY? Having another guy is the best thing in the world! I once met this man in a bath-house, all muscular and fit, looked as straight as-a-fuck, he must have had a fourteen inch cock, it was great." Jack announced as he lent against the sofa. "Sure if I can't find anything decent on the male front, I'll have a woman, their real fun too!"

Otacon just looked shocked. "I just couldn't do all that. Don't you want to be with just one special person? One who loves you unconditionally, who you can share life with, all the highs and lows. When you're with someone who really loves you, that's where the real experiences are."

"I know, I know! You're one of these 'meaningful sex' guys." Jack said in a bored tone.

"Well ahhh, if you goto bath-houses then your only filling the immediate need, just like straight guys do with female prostitutes. You really end up with nothing in the end, who's there when your ill? Who's there to come home to at night? Who's there just to cuddle you if you feel down? I need all these things." Otacon explained.

"Well, maybe...but I got years to find someone special."

"No you don't Jack! Life will flash by you in a instant, I'm already nearly forty. Jack, what will you do when your looks are gone? You'll no-longer be able to pick and choose what you want in life. Now is the time to build for your future, with someone who will love you for who you are, even when the looks are gone."

"Okay Hal...you've JUST depressed me." Jack said.

"I love my partner completely, totally. Its taken me this long in life to find out who I am and what I want, and who I want to share it with. Jack please remember this, you can't wait to be loved...you have to go out and find it." Otacon said to him quietly.

"But don;t you want some fun experiences to remember when your old and ugly?" Jack asked.

"First of all, no-ones 'old and ugly'. Changes are gradual and take years and couples stay young to each other's eyes, they don't notice. Don't waste your time and your health running around with random men. Would it surprise you to know I've only ever been with one man? And...that's it for me." Otacon said as he put his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"...One?!" Jack said in shock. "Hal...you maniac! you're putting ALL your eggs in one basket!"

"No I'm not, we both love each-other, real love, like in Anime love stories."

"Well then, if he loves you so much, why does he live with you and look after you Ehh?"

"Well, Ahhh sadly he lives in another state, and he's closeted presently. He's not ready to deal with things straight on yet."

"Then hot-flash-from-the-newsroom Hal, He don't give a shit! If he cared he would live with you even if he was indecisive. So all your 'we're in love like poetry' stuff doesn't mean a thing! You're being a hypocrite!" Jack said.

"One day you'll understand Jack.."

"No I won't! You wanna be the good Samaritan and live with this chauvinistic, gun kissing jack-off, instead of living your life!"

"Nah I have nothing better to do until my partner decides to commit, then I'll go live with him." Otacon said.

Snake walked in while lighting his cigarette and sat down in the single chair near the window.

"Hey Jack, I thought you were going to that bath gay house thing." Snake growled.

"Yea...and what of it?"

"Well if you're not going...want to practice some combat skills agais--err with me?"

"Ohh...Heh, yea sure. I've been through the entire virtual manual combat training; I know three different martial arts and can fracture a bone in two different places with ease." Jack added.

"Yea...all that and you normally just suck guys off..."

"..Hold on, are you trying to mock me Davie?"

"It was just a observation, when your ready...lets 'train' some." Snake said as he looked over to Jack.

"Ahhh I don't want you two doing any 'training'" Otacon said concerned as he knew Snake was itching for a fight and saw how he was antagonizing Jack into engaging him.

"Nah this will be short and sweet Hal." Jack said.

"It sure will be...Hal." Snake added.

"I say NO! If you two start ahhh 'training' then I'm going to leave, and I won't come back til you're gone Jack." Otacon threatened.

"Can I have a word with you alone Hal?" Jack asked as e shoved Hal out the room.

They stood in the bedroom as Jack closed the door. "Don't worry Hal! I can take this guy down. He has no idea what I can do! And he's given me the perfect excuse! I'll just break his right arm and leg. I know he wants to try and work me over, but I know what he can do."

"No-NO-NO! You touch him and I'll never speak to you again!" Otacon said as his eyes welled up.

"Hal you JUST SAW him walk in and pick a fight with me! Arrogant bastard that he is! He just thinks no-one will ever call him over his big mouth. He just thinks I'm a fem...But hehe, I'm not." Jack grinned.

"But I am! So I don't like fights and such..." Otacon added..

"He thinks his reputation will scare people off, or that he was the Boss's 'son'. I know how to deal with him...and I may as well have a good feel while I'm at it." Jack said.

Otacons eyes widened. "If you two do...I'll throw you both out!"

"Hal don't you get it? He thinks that every gay guy is a weakling who waits around to get shafted. I know some real tough straight-act guys down the bath-house who take him down in a fight easy!" Jack mused.

"No, I'm not having it." Otacon answered.

Otacon and Raiden walked back into the living room to see Snake cracking his knuckles.

"Okay Jack, Just don't throw your back out getting fucked by all those men...in secession." Snake added as he lent back in the chair.

"Ohh? You couldn't even keep your own girlfriend - who'll be interested to know your alive and well. What can you tell me about throwing my back?"

"Was that a threat?!" Snake said in a suddenly serious tone as he stood up in front of Jack.

"Look, guys please..." Otacon said as he squeezed in-between Snake and Jack.

"Take it how you like Davie, Are you scared of getting beat up by a woman?"

"Nah I'm not scared of you attempting to beat me up..."

"Haa-haa very funny" Jack replied.

"Look, have fun at the bath-house Jack, we'll see you later.." Otacon said as he pulled Snake away into the bedroom.

Jack grabbed his coat and let in a bad mood as Otacon sat down next to Snake on the bed.

"Dave...I know how much he irritates you. But please, please no fighting." Otacon pleaded.

"Why?! Should I just let him talk to you the way he does? YOU HEARD all he said!"

"I know, I know...but its the way he is. I don't want you to fight him." Otacon added.

"Why?! Your not scared I'm going to come off worse are you?"

"Of-course not, you'll probably kill him, but he does know all this weird new training. He thinks he can break your limbs." Otacon said as he looked down.

"I'd love him to try...If he wants serious injury then I can go to town on him."

Snake put his arm around his slender friend. "Hal, you look upset."

"I am! Cause my irritating friend wants to fight my partner in life, and now there's the extra threat he'll tell Meryl. She'll be in here like a force of nature to kick my ass." Otacon said.

"No, that'll never happen. I guarantee it."

Otacon looked up to his partner. "You know what?"

"Uhh?"

"You look lovely to me Dave, scars and all."

"Well, that's all that matters then." Snake added while grinning.

"Hey! I know you'll probably hit me, but come over here..." Otacon said excitedly as he got up and offered Snake his hand.

"I'd never hit you Hal.." Snake said as he took Hal's hand and followed him.

Otacon led Snake into the bathroom and sat him down on the bath-edge.

"Okay dear, wash your face." Otacon said lovingly as he pulled back Snake's hair.

"Uhh Okay." Snake answered as he did as he was told.

"Ohh and brush your teeth, I know you did this morning but I want to show you something." Otacon added.

"Brush my teeth? Uhh, is there anything you want me to do for you then?" Snake asked while grinning as he pulled Otacon close by his belt.

Otacon stared at his partner for a moment, trying to fight off the erge to be distracted. "Ahhh, well first I'll show you this..-"

"...What..?" Snake said in a amorous tone.

"Ahhh this..." Otacon said as he held up some jars, before bending down to kiss him quickly.

"Uhh okay. What are these?"

Otacon scooped out a small amount of some paste and started rubbing it into his partners face.

"This feels gritty."

"I know Dave, this stuff exfoliates your skin, gives a really good clear out!"

"Uhh so, do I look like a baby yet?" Snake tilted his head while grinning.

"Dave be serious! You're always asking me what I'm doing when I do this every night."

"I prefer the other things you do every night." Snake remarked.

"Ohh I prefer those too! but I want you to at lest try this.." Otacon said as he washed his partners face carefully.

"I've grown to love it when you say that..."

"Okay dear...you're now seriously distracting me." Otacon said as he took some cotton wool and poured a clear liquid onto it as he wiped his lovers face.

"Okay what's this then?"

"Well first you have to clean your skin, then use a toner and a serum, then moisturize." Otacon said as he poured a creamy liquid on some clean wool and wiped that on Snake's face.

"I think this is a waste of time Hal."

"I don't dear, look at this." Otacon said as he held out the wool which had a darker patch on it. "See, you did wash your face but there's dirt deep down that only a toner and cleanser can get out."

"Uhh okay."

"Now, we've exfoliated, toned and cleansed your face. now we use some serum and a moisturizer with a spf factor." Otacon said.

"Uhh, what a lot stuff to remember, and do...not my scene at all." Snake said.

"Almost done" Otacon said after he applied the serum.

"...Do I still have any skin on my face?" Snake asked.

"Of-course you do, dear! Now, finally I want to show this stuff, its white and creamy and...-"

"Ohh really?"

"Dave! now you've totally made me want to finish this quick." Otacon said as he rubbed moisturizer into his lovers face.

"Hehe good." Snake smiled.

"There! your skins really come up nice and glowing." Otacon added.

"So, what do I get for being good?"

"Ahhh...anything you want actually." Otacon smiled so widely his glasses lifted slightly.

"So, how long is that asshole going to be at that gay thing?"

"Ohh ahhh mostly three hours judging by what he told me." Otacon added.

"Good..."

"Hey Dave, at least while he's out we have the place to ourselves!" Otacon said as he latched the door and sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs.

"See, I don't know how you do that.." Snake said as he casually pointed at his partner.

"Do what dear?"

"Cross your legs so high, I can't do that." Snake said and he sat down and tried to get one of his legs higher over his other.

"Ohh, it's just comfortable, didn't even realize I did it. Jack can double-cross his."

Snake attempted trying it but give up and settled for a cigarette.

"Yea but I prefer the way you cross yours, though I don't it very comfortable." Otacon added.

"uhh? Which ways that then?"

"Ahhh, like this." Otacon said as he looked up to think for a moment then crossed his legs with the ankle of his right leg resting on top of his left knee in a way that looked all wrong on him.

"Do I do that?" Snake asked comically.

"Ahhh, yea Dave. You do." Otacon said smiling. "I love it, it looks cool when you do it."

"Anyway! soon I have to start thinking about what to make us for dinner tonight, what do you feel like?" Otacon asked as he glanced at his watch.

"You really need to ask what I feel like?!"

"Well Ahhh, I know what I feel like now..." Otacon smiled as he got up and walked into his room.

"Whats that then?" Snake asked intrigued.

"...You really need to ask? Come over here and I'll tell you..." Otacon called out from the room.

**Please Click to Next Chapter: Friday**


	5. Friday

**DISCLAIMER : ALL Metal Gear & Characters Are Copyright Konami. THEY OWN EVERYTHING - I Only Borrow The Names For This Non-Profit Making, BADLY written Story. Purely written for fun in my spare time. All Characters Are Kept True To Their Character From The Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**Friday **

Last night Jack didn't come home. He called Hal telling him that he was staying overnight with a man he met at the bathhouse.

It was early Friday morning and Otacon and Snake were lying in bed together, having finally been able to sleep together for the first time in nearly a week. Otacon had his head rested on-top of his partners chest as they chatted over aspects of their lives.

"I love you Dave." Otacon said in a totally besotted voice as he ran his hands over his partners chest.

Snake kissed his partner's head. "I love you too." He said in a deep, husky voice as he stared at the ceiling while cuddling his slender lover.

"It almost feels like every-things back to normal with Jack out." Otacon commented.

"Yeah, though I'm going to throw him out, hes over stayed his welcome."

"Well, I'll tell you, another persons who's overstayed her welcome is our rather pushy neighbour." Otacon mentioned as he looked up to his partner.

"Why, whats she done now?"

"Well, you heard all she said when we went over there!"

"Uhh-ha, which bit bothered you?"

"Every bit!" Otacon said indignantly.

"Uhh hmm."

"Nah Dave, I'm serious! She kept bringing up my orientation every other minute, I actually thought she was doing it on purpose!" Otacon said as he sat up.

"Hmmm I don't think she was trying to offend you."

"Well, let me give you a example. When she asked we what I did for a living, so I told her I was a engineer, and she was like -'Ohh I've never met a gay engineer before..'" Otacon lamented.

"Heh heh." Snake shook with laughter.

"Its not funny Dave! And then there was all the 'housewife' stuff. She never once asked you any silly questions! It all comes back to what I said about stereo-types, just like the formulas to some forms of Anime." Otacon added.

"I think you read too much into it."

"No dear I don't." Otacon said as he held his partners hand.

"Yeah, but you did fly off the handle to her slightly."

"No dear, I just felt I had to finally explain to her that being gay doesn't define me."

"Yeah but, did you have to rant at her for nearly forty minutes about it." Snake grinned.

"Someone had to tell her!...was it forty minutes?" Otacon asked.

"Uhh ahhh. I checked my watch."

"Well Dave, its not that I'm hyper sensitive or anything but I never once brought up her sex life, why did she bring up mine?" Otacon asked as he cuddled close to his partner.

"Uhh maybe cause she was talking about how thin the wall between her lounge and this flat is."

"Dave you're totally missing the point! She even said I walk funny.." Otacon said.

"Uhh well, you told me that I walk funny.." Snake replied.

"Ahhh that's a totally different 'walk funny' to what she meant!"

"Hal, you're imagining things, I think that if you-" Snake was cut off suddenly.

"This is just like when I was in Uni. People knew even before I did! Ohh, the constant insults. You've never lived through it Dave."

"Uhh, insults?" Snake queried.

"Yea, from some of the people who passed for academics during our degree course. They called me all kinds of things because I was quiet and hardworking. Yes, they were very creative." Otacon said quietly.

"Really? I didn't know.." Snake said in a loving, sympathetic tone.

"Yeah..." Otacon said as he looked up. "Fag, homo, HALofa gay, cocksucker..-"

Snake lifted his hand as if he were about to speak.

"-...shut up Dave." Otacon said before continuing his list.

"-Nancy boy, Gay boy, Graduate of the ass master school of backseat driving - I thought that was creative but it still hurt." Otacon said as he poured his heart out over painful moments from his past as he turned his head and looked at Snake, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face.

Snake put his arms around his little partner. "Well, no-one would dare talk to you like that now."

"I know, but this is one of the few things I actually admire about Jack. He's out and proud, I'm out and...nervous, sometimes." Otacon said.

"Actually I think you're very proactive in...these issues. I mean, you went to that festival last year. It was nice you going to to something other then Anime conventions." Snake remarked.

"Ohh The pride festival, yeah that was fun. You should've gone Dave! You saw how low-key I went!"

"Uhh no." Snake grunted in response.

"C'mon, you even let me drag you to some Anime conventions, one of these days I'll drag you to pride." Otacon smiled to his partner.

"Hmm. though it was funny to see you dressed in a T-shirt with a big rainbow flag on it, wearing tinsel around your hair and small pink butterfly wings strapped to your back - Wheres that photo gone..." Snake said as he searched his wallet.

Otacon looked back at him shocked. "You mean...of all the pictures of me you could keep, you carry that one around?!"

"Yeah, its hysterical. But you look so happy, and very beautiful." Snake said as he held it up.

"Oh my god! I look terrible...and drunk!" Otacon said as he looked at the photo.

Snake smiled and nodded his head. "I know! But you got home in such a good mood.."

"Hehe, which is weird considering I was hit on the whole time! Ohh, I vaguely remember that night!" Otacon said as he smiled at his lover. "-I was off my head on alcohol. I must have had...three half pints!" Otacon announced.

"Wow, I'm surprised that amount is even legal!" Snake said in a sarcastic but well meaning tone.

"Well, when you were drunk about a month ago, that was good and bad. but you downed three bottles of spirits while I was out." Otacon pointed out.

"Good and bad?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, bad cause I thought you had got depressed again, I didn't know you went to 'do with your workmates. And good cause the sex was great! when you stay awake."

"Hey! sex is always great, what is this all of a sudden?" Snake remarked.

"I much prefer this picture.." Otacon said, changing the subject as he got out a photo he carried around.

Otacon got out a picture taken last winter, It showed them at the local park during a snowy week. Hal was all wrapped up in a woolly hat, long thick scarf and coat. Snake was wrapped up in his coat from Alaska.

In the picture Hal was being closely embraced by his lover in the cold.

"This is a very important picture Dave, I often think about the old lady I gave the camera to on that day nearly a year ago. She was just passing by at the time and had no Idea that her taking the picture for us would freeze this perfect moment in time.

She didn't know who we were or what we've lived through, but on that day our lives crossed. So, this is us as she saw us, through her eyes and the viewfinder. She probably didn't even know we were a couple.

We have a enduring love Dave. A very special love affair, its just a shame that as we are both deviation's from the road of the 'natural order' for different reasons so, we'll never have anyone to show it too" Otacon said philosophically.

"You're so poetic Hal." Snake replied completely enthralled by his lover's sentimental reasoning.

Otacon got out of their bed to go run a shower, as he walked back into the room, he sat at his table and mirror.

"Err my hairs a total mess!" Otacon said as he stared at himself.

"Yeah, but I had fun restyling it." Snake grinned.

"Well if you call that a restyle then I want another! In fact I may as well save time and live at your salon."

"You already do Hal!"

Otacon looked up his lover who was standing at the vent of the bedroom window naked, and having a smoke. His eye fell to his partners body which he adored.

"You look-...the words just escape me." Otacon said.

"What? even like this with my hair a mess and this stuff all over me." Snake said as he tried to wipe away some of the silicon lubricant, but seemed to only be spreading it around.

"Hehe yea, I don't even know how I got it in my hair as-well!" Otacon giggled.

* * *

After Snake had his shower he walked into their bedroom only wearing his leather string necklace with a ring on it and a towel wrapped around his waist, towel drying his hair.

He looked at Hal who was sprawled out on the bed typing on his laptop. He was waring only a over-sized T-shirt and lose trousers and had his hair wrapped up in a towel.

Snake sat beside him and looked onto his screen to see a mess of figures and theory's in physics on the screen.

"This all means nothing to me, you're such a clever little thing." Snake mumbled as he looked at the screen.

"This is something I'm working on for work dear." Otacon said as he closed the window he was working on, pulled off his glasses and looked at his partner while smiling.

"No wonder you earn so much." Snake added.

Otacon closed his laptop, placing it the bedside table of his side of the bed. He then rolled onto his back and looked at his lover.

"You're so gorgeous. I'm such a lucky man." Otacon said amorously as he sat up on his knees and kissed his boyfriend.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one Hal. You're always there for me, you do everything, you take care of me in a way that I thought I would never let someone do." Snake whispered.

"Yes! And that's exactly what love is dear." Otacon whispered back as he stared into his partners eyes..

Otacon eased his partner down onto the bed and pulled the towel off from around his lover's waist. He sat up in-between his partners legs and lent down to kiss him slowly and passionately. He pulled his T-shirt off over his head and the towel around his hair.

Snake stared up at his skinny partner who's damp hair was running down his front. He rested his hands on his lover's hips while he stared at Hal's beautiful and angrogynously delicate features.

Hal reached for his glasses and propped them onto his face as he lent over and searched the drawer for the bottle of lubricant as he heard his phone ring.

He grabbed his mobile off the table thinking it was work as he answered it.

"Hello..?" Otacon answered.

"Hiya Darling! its me, We're on our way back to the flat! We had one fucking hell of a night, it was great!" Jack replied.

"H-hold on, who's 'we'. Jack I'm not having you bring anyone back here!" Otacon send desperately.

"Ohh and why?" Jack asked.

Snake snatched the phone from his partner. "If you bring any of your junkies here then I'm going to fuck you up, do you understand?!"

Otacon grabbed his phone back quickly."Err Jack, please! don't bring anyone here, as you tell, Dave's home. how long will you be?"

"Hmm about forty minutes, he promised me lunch! And tell Davie I'm not putting up with any shit from him okay?" Jack exclaimed.

"See you soon then." Otacon said as he flipped his phone shut.

"So, whens jerk-off getting back?" Snake asked bluntly.

"Just look at it this way, we have about forty minutes!" Otacon said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Nearly a hour later Jack arrives home with bags of shopping from expensive designer boutiques.

He walks in the living room to see Hal sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"What's that?" Jack asks.

"What? the book? Ohh, its about life improvements." Otacon replied.

"Hmmm.." Jack said as he bent down to read the front cover."- 'Satisfying your partner for a lasting relationship and Astrological compatibility'...HAL! You do read alot of shit!"

"No, no! theres lots of important stuff in here! Its about how to nurture your relationship and create long lasting bonds of affection! Its written specially by and for, couples in same sex alternative lifestyles. Its even got things about the importance of taking a role of responsibility for the procreation of positive karma!"

"Hal...read my lips - BULLSHIT! The only 'roles' in a relationship I'm interested in are Uke or Seme. Even though I like a bit of both!" Jack declared.

"Jack, that's course and...quite ignorant thinking! Its obvious your not in a careing relationship, built on trust and mutual affection!" Otacon said in a fervent manner.

"Look, you're the kind of man who wants to be wined and dinned before you go lighting incense and candles and are finally willing to get on the bed and spread it. I want results NOW, when I meet a guy, I wanna to bust his hole not hear his life story!" Jack retorted.

"Look, there are phases to a relationship Jack, In the beginning you have all the lust and everything for about four months, then you can actually build on the more lasting aspects of the relationship, the love,meaningful sex and all the other great stuff that only comes in relationships. Books like these tell you how to keep the best things going and how to keep things new and exciting." Otacon answered as he looked at his book.

"I bet your partner thinks its full of shit too, probably another reason why he won't live with you. You probably scare the shit out of him with this stuff!" Jack said as he grabbed the book from Hal and started reading bits.

"That's not true! Yea he thinks some aspects are alittle 'Hocus Pocus', as he'd say, But he supports anything that I really believe in, and because we have such a lovingly, passionate relationship, he knows I must be doing something right!" Otacon stated.

"I just have to met this guy! I bet hes another Fem, but knowing you hes probably a six foot four monster with shoulders in two different time zones, looks alot like a nightclub bouncer and your trying to teach him 'the finer things in life'!" Jack laughed.

"No, hes actually very sensitive, but not at all effeminete." Otacon said while looking dreamy.

"Does he have a tight ass then? Hey, didn't you say he was a closet job?"

"Ohh, yea. Hes in the closet about some areas of his life." Otacon said.

"Like? which areas?"

"Well ahhh. He doesn't exactly...Identify with...being gay." Otacon added while trying to stop Jack bending the Cornors of pages from the book.

"HAHA you are joking! awww please! So, you claim he loves you, claim you two have this massively great relationship, you two fuck each other silly, then he turns around to you and announces hes not gay - ohh that's, that's just perfect Hal. nice one!" Jack roared into a fit of laughter.

"Its not a simple as that you moron! Hes very aware hes in a gay relationship and he knows the score. Its just more complicated, hes very complicated." Otacon said while trying to hide his wounded pride.

"So, does he wait til your dicks right up in his ass before he announces this little fact? Or is he one of those - 'I give dick, I don't take it so hence, I am not gay. I am the giver and administrator of said given cock and -" Jack was interrupted by Otacon.

"NO-NO-NOO! Thats not it all! We're both equal and in love. You just keep trying to distil everything down to sex and life doesn't work like that! He respects me! I'm not his 'bitch' like you make out." Otacon said indignantly.

"Well, look at me! No-one can guess what role I take in a relationship!" Jack announced.

"There doesn't have to always be 'roles'! You sound like a ignorant Heterosexual." Otacon replied as he snatched the book back as Snake walked into the room.

"Hal, you're the ignorant one! Your boyfriend is obviously full of shit and stringing you along for sex. I bet all he has to do is whisper afew sweet nothings into your ear and you'll bend over faster then a well paid thai boy." Jack said while laughing.

"Thats a terrible thing to say! Who do you think you are! You've not even met him!" Otacon said back.

"Jack you worthless fuck, I have met him and he and Hal DO have a very special relationship. Hes also a very lucky guy to have Hal as a partner." Snake snarled at Jack.

"Ohh really, thats nice coming from Mr. Vagitarian, what the fuck do you know about gay relationships?!" Jack said sarcastically.

"I know enough about them to know that anyone would be lucky to have hal as a partner. I even know afew people who would turn gay to have him as-well." Snake answered.

Otacon was shocked at what he was hearing. His lover was standing up for him and his lifestyle.

"Oh really?!" Jack answered shocked.

"Yes. Hal's partner loves him completely, I've seen them together and they make a perfect couple. The things Hal reads and the stuff he does only makes their relationship stronger, even though his partner thinks its alittle weird, It always seems to work. I wouldn't approve if Hal was with some weirdo...like you." Snake said aggressively.

"Wow Dave, I...don't know what to say." Otacon said trying to hide his feelings.

"Weirdo?! Like...me?! - That's it Davie! You and me outside NOW!" Jack threatened.

"My pleasure!" Snake answered.

"Ahhh Dave, can I please talk to you a moment?" Otacon asked quietly.

"Not right now Hal, I have to take out the trash." Snake grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Ahhh no, you're not fighting! I forbid it!" Otacon said as he tried to get in-between them.

"Don't worry Hal! This'll be quick.." Jack answered.

**Please Click to Next Chapter: Saturday**


	6. Saturday

**DISCLAIMER: ALL Metal Gear and Characters, and places from the games are ****Copyright Konami****. **

**THEY OWN EVERYTHING! - I only borrow the names for this Non-Profit Making, BADLY written Story. Written purely for fun in my spare time. **

**All Characters are kept true to their character, behavior and vocabularies From the Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**Saturday**

Otacon glanced at his wristwatch, got off the hard seat of the waiting room and walked back up to the receptionist.

"Ahhexcuse me, is it three o'clock yet?" He asked.

"Look...Mr. Emmerich, its only four minutes from when you last asked. Its not three o'clock until that clock on the wall says so! We can't clock the record time docket until then. Now please, sit down and wait two minutes." The bored police receptionist added.

"But my watch says...ohhh, okay." Otacon said as he sat back frustrated.

Otacon stared at the floor and blew up at the hair that fell into his eyes as he waited impatiently.

"You have nice shoes..."

"Huh?!" Otacon answered as he turned his head to the voice to his right. He saw a emaciated woman who must have been in her late forties, Her face was heavily made up and she wore a tight short denim dress, bright stocking and a very low cut string vest in bright pink.

"And your watch looks expensive. What are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"I ahhh, I'm here to pick up my partner. He was arrested along with a friend of mine for public disorder and breach of peace offences last night over a fight. Ahh - and you?" Otacon asked nervously.

"The usual..."

"And that's, like - what?" Otacon asked.

"I got busted while servicing a trick last night, then they found my weed. I gotta come here and pay the rest of my fine, I'm waitin' for my man to get here with the rest of the cash." She replied.

"Ahhhhh." Otacon added nervously as he pulled his coat around himself and tried not to touch any of the scary people all around him.

"Your glasses look expensive. What do you do for a livin'?" She asked.

"Ahhh I, I'm a...painter." Otacon said, and then realized it sounded dumb.

"Ohh? What do you paint?"

"Ahhh anything! I...wake up one morning and think - Hey! that lamp-post needs to be yellow..." Otacon said as he tried to think.

"Mr.Emmerich, I've clocked the ticket. They're getting your friend now." The receptionist said from behind the safety glass.

Otacon jumped up and headed to the table. "Ahh, I'm picking here to pick up Mr. Sears only."

"Yea, you already mentioned that earlier, they're getting him now. Your other friend will be released aswell."

"Yeah well I don't particularly care for him right now!" Otacon said.

After afew minutes a officer walked in with Snake following him. Otacon totally forgot himself and threw his arms around his partner as soon as he reached him.

"Dave! Ohh Dave, I'm soo glad we're back together..." Otacon said quietly as he hugged him close.

"I missed you too Hal." Snake said as he patted his partners back. "Anyway, they were releasing that shithead as we walked by so he'll be out soon."

"Ahh we better go then, I just know you two will continue where you left off and just get arrested again." Otacon added.

They both walked out from the station and walked towards Hal's car.

"Hmmm something smells good." Snake said as he picked up the smell of food.

"You hungry?" Otacon asked as he searched his pockets for his car keys and immobilizer.

"Yeah, maybe we can stop for something to eat." Snake added as they got in the car.

"Sure, whatever you want Dave. Although, there's a really nice Chinese around here someplace."

"Hmmm uhh okay. That'll do, though Chinese food isn't much for energy value and goes right through me." Snake said while trying not to shatter Otacon's love of Asian food.

"Well you can have whatever you want dear." Otacon said as he took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and tossed them over to Snake.

"Ahh! you remembered Hal! What would I do without you?" Snake said as he lent over and kissed his partner on the cheek.

"Ahhh, jerk off a lot?" Otacon added with a grin.

"Uhh, was that a question?" Snake said.

"No silly, it was an answer." Otacon said in a amorous voice as he pulled his seat belt over himself.

After they got home, Otacon went to get two plates to pour the take-outs into. As he walked back into the living area he noticed his partner wasn't in the living area.

"Dave?" Otacon asked as he peeked into the rooms.

"I'm in the bathroom Hal..." Snake replied.

Otacon walked into the bathroom to see Snake sitting in the bath smoking in one hand and shaving while reading a magazine propped up on the facets.

"Ohh Multi-tasking I see!" Otacon said as he sat down next to the bath.

"Uhh? Yea, I thought I better make myself a little more presentable." Snake mumbled.

"You always look great to me dear, I'd rather spend my time hassleling you over your smoking then how unshaven you are." Otacon cheerfully replied.

"Well you always look clean and polished Hal, I could never sit down and spend that much time on myself."

"Well, I'm happy to do it for you Dave." Otacon said as he stood up and poured some shampoo onto his hand and started to rub it into his partner's hair.

"I think you've used too much Hal." Snake said as he tried to concentrate shaving around his beard with streams of soapy water running into his eyes.

"Hey! You can never have too much conditioner!"

"Uhh...Okay." Snake grunted in reply.

"Is there room for two in there Dave? I could do with a nice hot bath in this weather." Otacon asked hopefully.

"Sure, but this is a cold bath by your standards...so it's not going to make you look very impressive." Snake grinned to his partner.

Otacon pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, you still look very impressive Dave."

Snake pointed his cigarette at Otacon and smiled. "Now, that was a lie..."

At that moment they both heard the front door open and shut.

"Hey everyone! I'm back! Where are you Hal?" Jack shouted.

"Ohhh there goes my bath.." Otacon said in a disappointed tone.

"They'll be others Hal." Snake said as Otacon lent down to kiss him quickly.

Just then Jack barged into the bathroom.

"HAL!! Hiya sweetie! Ohh whats this?! Davies havin' a bath?" Jack added as he stared down at Snake.

"Fuck off." Snake mumbled.

"Ohh thats a nice thing to say! And thanks for getting me arrested last night! And Hal, you accidentally left me behind to walk home!" Jack snapped back

"You two wouldn't have been arrested if you weren't fighting out in the street in the middle of the road.." Otacon said to Jack.

"HE STARTED IT!" Snake and Jack shouted together.

"Nice black eye Davie" Jack said as he started to get into the bath fully clothed.

"I have one...you have two." Snake said as he sighed in disgust as he got up and out of the bath as Jack got in.

Otacon stared at Jack in horror. "What the hell do you think you're doing Jack?!"

"Wow! Look at how the water level fell as he got out! Hey! Nice Ass Davie! Hal! Did you see what that mans packing?!" Jack shouted out as he sat in the bath fully dressed.

Otacon followed his partner out after grabbing a big towel.

Snake turned around to Otacon "I want that fucker out the house or I leave until he gets back."

"Ohh no! please! I'll get rid of him!"

"I think that's wise, before I dispose of him permanently." Snake mumbled as he got dressed.

Otacon walked back into the bathroom and sat next to the bath. "Jack...we need to talk."

"Ohh? Sure! What about gorgeous?" Jack said as he played with Hal's family of bath ducks.

"Ahhh, you have to leave Jack." Otacon said as he started grabbing each duck back one by one and putting them in the sink.

"B-but...but...we friends!"Jack announced.

"We, maybe...but you're rubbing Dave up the wrong way and, he's threatening to leave until you do!" Otacon said after saving his duck family.

"So? I think that's great! we can enjoy the rest of my stay then! We can go to gay bars, have a laugh, do all kinds of stuff!"

"NO! I have no interest in all that. I want to stay at home!" Otacon said as he stared into the water.

"But Hal, you're living with a total psycho, you do know that!? It seems like he calls the shots around here too. Don't you want to live with your partner instead of being Davies housemaid?!" Jack added.

"I'm not his housemaid! And I'm waiting for my partner to commit to me fully before I move out to go live with him!" Otacon said trying to sound convincing.

"How the hell do you and Dave live together?! I mean, he sometimes comes out with some pretty homophobic remarks. Doesn't he get pissed off at you leering at men or bringing them home?" Raiden said angrily as he got up out of the bath and grabbed a towel.

"Ahhh, Your implants must be malfunctioning again Jack, I already told you I've only ever been with one man. And ahhh, we have a understanding, Dave doesn't bring girls home and I don't, and wouldn't anyway, bring men here. As for what he says, he just uses certain terms of phase, I don't even know if he knows they're offensive in our community." Otacon tried to explain.

"Ohh? And in what community is the word 'Faggot' acceptable then?! And do you mean to tell me he has to leave the house to get laid?" Jack asked as he got up and wrapped a towel around himself and followed Otacon out to the kitchen.

"Ahhh, yeah. He goes out and...Whatever..." Otacon mumbled trying to look indifferent.

"Ha-ha! I can imagine him stumbling back in at three in the morning." Jack laughed.

"Well, that is just the kind of behavior I think is disgusting. Thankfully my partner would never behave like that."

"Why doesn't he then? Where does he live?" Jack fired questions back.

"Ahhh in another state!"

"Okay that sounds vague! what's he like?" Jack said as he combed his platinum hair.

"Hes...really nice, very affectionate." Otacon said in a dreamy way.

"Okay is he a top, bottom or versatile?"

"Ohh! is that all you ever think about!" Otacon said looking and sounding frustrated.

"Ahh come on Hal! You must know! It's one of the first things you ask someone! Its nice to know who the Fucker and the Fuckee are going to be. I mean, I'm a Versatile Top and I reckon you're a bottom Hal, unless you top sometimes, or are you just happy being a fuckee."

"Look Jack, I'm not a 'Fuck-ee'. I don't think you'll ever find love with a attitude like that!" Otacon added.

"So you're a versatile bottom then? If you've topped?" Jack asked as he reached out to stroke Otacon's cheek.

"Yeah sometimes, but I don't prefer it. I get self conscious and shy, It's like being on stage and being forced to perform and I hate it. Don't you care that they could be laying there rating your performance? Anyway, why should I do all the work! I prefer a lead man who doesn't mind taking the reins, who's used to doing that and being the center of attention. I like to be the one who's kissed and cuddled. Its important to me." Otacon grinned.

"Well I'll top you Hal...Then cuddle you after..." Jack asked hopefully

"NO-WAY. Anyway, I don't want to be bent over the nearest object and 'fucked'...well, most of the time I don't...anyway. I want to be embraced and kissed the whole time during making love. It makes things more meaningful" Otacon added as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Ahh come on! You're wasting away! Your an old man already, you're wasting your last few good years! You need to get out and about and have some wild experiences!" Jack said brashly.

"Oh wow, thank you. You've just made me feel like, really good!" Otacon said feeling completely depressed as he followed Jack out to the kitchen.

"Just like my dad used to tell me - 'Failliar is not an option'...Though he did also tell me that if I grew up as a 'fag' he would tear me a new hole..." Jack looked lost in thought.

"Wow, I ahhh hope he doesn't find out then!" Otacon said looking alittle shocked. "Sounds like a strict parent."

"Ohh he was sometimes about something's, but pretty lax about others. What was your dad like?" Jack asked.

"Ahhhh well, he was quiet. A very mild man, always very nice to me, though I was an only child." Otaconsaid casually as he poured hot water into his coffee cup.

"What was your dad like?" Jack repeated.

"Ahh I just answered that question." Otacon answered.

Jack started hitting the side of his head. "Damn!"

"Look Jack, you really have to go. If you want to stay in town then rent a room someplace!" Otacon implored.

"Are you trying to throw me out? That's not very nice of you! Maybe what Meryl said was true..." Jack said as he visibly got upset.

"Huh?! What did she say??"

"I don't know what the fuck you did to anger her so much but I really think she doesn't like you Hal."

"W-What did she say?!"

"Let's see, stuff like 'Hal is a sadistic, calculating, manipulative man who wants what he wants at the expense of everything and everyone'"

"S-she...said that?!" Otacon said as he searched the floor while looking quite upset.

"Yeah, well she has a low opinion of you...and that's while she thinks your dead. I wonder what she'd say if she knew you were living here with Davie!"

"You're not going to tell her are you?!" Otacon snapped back before he could stop himself.

"Are you and Davie trying to make everyone believe you're dead?"

"Well ahhh, its complicated." Otacon stumbled on his words.

"You know, with you...EVERYTHINGS complicated! You say that as a stock answer so you don't have to explain yourself Hal!" Jack retorted as he got dressed.

"T-thats not true!"

"IT IS! Its something I really dislike about you Hal! That and you're hypocrisy!"

"Hey w-w-what?! What hypocrisy?!"

"You say you hate labels and stereotypes but you're the walking demographic of straight acting Gay complete with turtle-necks! You criticize others but if anyone says anything about your precious Dave then you attack them! You insist on having all these silly secrets and never give me a straight answer! And as for your music collection...it's the International HOUSE OF GAY!" Jack shouted as he pointed to a stack of CDs on the shelve.

"Well! If you find me so objectionable then why don't you just LEAVE!"

"Well I'll have to replace some of your things I used first!"

"Huh?! What stuff?" Otacon asked.

Jack walked over to his carry all. "I borrowed some things, you can have them back." Jack announced as he pulled out a nearly empty bottle of lubricant and various items he pinched from Hal's bedroom.

Otacon looked in shock as Jack put all his things on the table.

"Ohh Shit, this bottles like eighty dollars, ahh fuck it, I'll send you the money when I have it. Ohh! and I'll buy more Strawberries, I polished off all the ones in the fridge.." Jack said casually as he glimpsed the price tag stuck to the bottle.

"Y-you Used a entire eighty dollar bottle, stole all this stuff and ate all the strawberries for Dave's packed lunch?!...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" Otacon shouted as he lunged at Jack, who giggled and ran away from him into the living room.

Snake was sitting on the sofa hitting the button on the remote trying to change the channel as Otacon chased Raiden around the sofa. He waved the remote around them as they ran by.

"Hal, I can't change the channel..- What the heck are you two doing now?!" Snake grunted as he stared at the remote.

Jack Giggled as he dashed around the side of the sofa. "Its called, chase the hawt guy around a sofa!!"

"NO! Its called 'Catch Jack and smash his face in'!" Otacon shouted as he tried to grab Jack.

"EEEEEEEKKK Haha!" Jack shrieked excitedly as he jumped over the sofa.

"WOULD you two stop acting so fuckin' gay!" Snake said in a irritated tone.

Both Hal and Jack stopped for a moment. Jack looked up and thought for a second. "Hmmmm Nahhh!"

Otacon just turned slowly to his partner with a raised eyebrow then continued chasing Jack.

Otacon stopped exhausted and tried to catch his breath. "Dave! This is not a joke! I've finally had enough! I can't stand Jack any more.." Otacon nearly sobbed.

"Right!" Snake said sharply as he got up and cracked his knuckles.

"WAIT! wait! Hal, I'm sorry! Please...I'll do anything...ANYTHING! - Just call off Dave Please!" Jack said as Snake started to walk towards him.

"Dave, He stole a load of ou--my things, and ate all the strawberries! They were for you." Otacon said sadly.

"Hey?! Why are all the strawberries reserved for him?!" Jack asked as he ran out of cornor to back into.

"B-because...because they are!" Otacon stammered back.

"Please Hal...If you let me stay just tonight, I'll pack my things and I won't breath a word of this all back to Fox!!" Jack said desperately as Snake grabbed him by the scruff.

"Wait Dave!" Otacon said as he grabbed Snakes arm. "Are you meaning to tell me you won't go back and tell Fox I live here?"

"Y-yeah...If you want?! Though, I don't understand what the big secret is..." Jack answered.

"Look Jack, Its like this. We're working on a top, TOP secret mission. A-and the colonel knows it but has to stay quiet to everyone...even you...Even Meryl!" Otacon said as Snake turned to look at him, amazed at how fast his mind worked.

"Even Meryl?! Fuck off! That can't be true!" Jack answered.

"Its true! top...TOPsecret!" Otacon repeated.

"Uhh Yeah..." Snake grunted.

"Ahhh Okay! C-can you let go of me now...it's getting hard to breath." Jack asked.

Snake looked at Otacon, who nodded his head. Snake let go of Jack making him fall to the ground.

"Ahhh well...I guess...you don't want me around anymore Hal." Jack said while actually looking sad. "I guess, you're too important now to hang out with me and have fun..."

"...No, that's...not true, its just, you can really push things too far Jack, you don't know when to stop." Otacon added, feeling bad now.

Jack pretended to sniff a couple of times. "Well, I'll...go pack, so you can...stay with Dave as you 'love' him so much."

"I don't love 'him'...like you think" Otacon said while choking on the very words.

"Don't try to spare my feelings...We can no-longer be friends I guess.." Jack said while really piling on the emotional guilt.

"Please Jack, Don't be like this..." Otacon mumbled.

"And it's such a cold snowy night...to get thrown out into..." Jack said as he looked out the window into the night sky. "There's even a falling star...You're throwing me out on a night where there was a falling STAR! - I bet you won't even want me to join in on what I know you do whenever you see one Hal..."

"Ofcourse you can!" Otacon said as he grabbed Snakes hand and pulled him to the window. "Okay, It's time to make a wish.."

"Uhh? Why?" Snake asked.

"Oh Yay!" Jack said excitedly.

"But...Hal, Its not a star. A Star is like...the sun..and stuff." Snake added while looking at the dreamy look on Otacons face.

"I know, I know! But Dave, you have to make a wish! Ahhh a good one! A-and don't tell me what it was!" Otacon said as he looked up into the starry night sky.

Snake sighed." Ahh Okay Hal."

Jack closed his eyes to think...

* * *

(Jack Wish)

Jack finds a letter on the floor from his ex-girlfriend Rose relinquishing all her rights to their child and giving full parental powers over to him.

To celebrate Jack walks into a room with ten men in various states of undress, including Dave leaning against the wall dressed in black bondage gear and Hal sitting on the floor in a torn white floral dress with his hair in disarray.

"I've wanted you for sooo long now, but I could never tell you." Hal sobs. "- Or 'he' would beat me.." Hal adds as he points to Dave.

"I'll save you Hal...for last! OKAY BOYS, I hope you're all ready!" Jack shouted.

"Fuck off Jack, his ass is mine. Bend over, NOW. him first then you." Snake ordered before cracking a whip.

* * *

Jack snapped out of his dream.

Otacon looked up into the night, he made a wish too...

* * *

(Hal's wish)

In a Alternative Lifestyles Church...

"Do you Hal Emmerich; take this man David Sears to be your lawfully wedded husband? In viral Terminal Illness and in health, Ignoring his filled ash trays and periodical mood swings, understanding now that you are both also under legal contract to have sex three times a day and four times on Sundays?...after church of course." The Alternative lifestyles Priest Asked.

Hal turned to Dave with a teary romantic expression on his face. "I do." He said softly.

"And Do you David Sears; Take this man Hal Emmerich to be your lawfully wedded husband? Forsaking all others, giving up and totally renouncing women completely - In particular ones called Meryl, Never looking upon anyone but your dearly beloved, Learning to appreciate the beautiful art of Japanese anime and all its glorious variations. Giving your dearly beloved a blow job as soon as he gets home from work rather then him rushing to make dinner right away. be even more emotionally supportive and cuddling your partner to sleep every night, formally 'come out' as a homosexual while understanding youare under legal contract to have sex three times a day.

Snake turned to Hal with a expression of adoration and total love on his face. "Hell Yeah..."

The priest coughed while staring sternly at David.

"Uhh uhh I do..."

* * *

Snake looked up into the night sky and tried to think of something he truely wished for...when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jack said as he rushed to the door.

Jack opened the door to see the woman from down the hall. "Hello Jack!"

"Oh Hal! its that woman who's after Dave!" Jack announced.

"Errr he means, your after Dave to help you with something!" Otacon said desperately after rushing to the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked.

"Oohh Ahhh...no." Otacon said while peeking out from the side of the door.

"I thought maybe you and you're partner who like to come to a garden party I'm holding, I came over to find out if there's anything you two don't or can't eat. I'd love to have Dave...and you over too" she asked.

"Ohh I'll put anything in my mouth.." Jack announced while grinning.

"Ahhh, Jack can you please go ask Dave if he'd like to go?" Otacon asked.

"Hmm okay.." Jack answered as he walked off.

Otacon turned back to his neighbour. "Ahh I'll ask my lover and see if we're free. My lover likes to keep an eye on me and likes to know where I am, hes so jealous and possesive of me...sometimes I wonder how he lets me go to work!"

"Really?! I didn't know you were...so close." She replied.

Otacon scanned her face for disappointment. "Well...what can I say! We're a really close couple!" Otacon said in a low voice while looking around for Jack.

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem very...like that." She replied.

"Ohh he is, Ahhh I should know! Well, we'll get back to you dearie, Thank you!" Otacon said as he closed the door while she started to say 'goodbye'.

Hal lent agaisnt the door. "Man! that woman gives me the creeps.." He said to Jack, who walked back into the room.

Jack pretended to sob. "Ahh well Hal...I guess I better go...out in the cold. I hope theres a bridge someplace to sleep under...where there isn't much snow. And no, don't think of me suffering and probably DYING out there someplace while you're warm in bed..." Jack added.

"Ohhh...You don't have to leave RIGHT NOW. Ahhh tomorrow?" Otacon said sympathetically.

"YEA! Err I mean, Thankyou dear friend..." Jack said as he saw Snake roll his eyes.

"Okay, make you're bed up here on the sofa. Ahhh Dave, I've got a winter quilt for you." Otacon said as he walked off into his room with Snake following.

"Hal, what is going on between you and him?!" Snake asked in a irritated tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, hes just screwed you into letting him stay!" Snake added.

"Ahhh not really. Dear, what am I supposed to do? Throw him out and get the guilt trip?!"

"Do you think for a moment hes NOT going to go back and make trouble for me?!" Snake demanded.

"He said he wouldn't, and I know, I know! I only have his word for it. I hope he'll be honorable." Otacon said as he knelt down to open a drawer under the bed to get a quilt out.

"He won't! Hes abusing your friendship! and you just let him! Its easy to manipulate you with emotional blackmail!"

"Dave please...Don't youget angry at me over all this too..." Otacon mumbled.

"You know I really find this frustrating! You know what? He practically boasted that you gave him seventy dollars, is that true?!"

"I ahhhh...well, no-yeah-no-yeah...sort of." Otacon said uncomfortably as he pushed his glasses back up.

Snake snatched the quilt and walked off.

Moments later Otacon heard Jack call out.

"HAL! I told Davie goodnight and he just told me he was going rip my spine out..." Jack called.

Otacon covered his face with his hands.

**Please Click To Sunday!**


	7. Sunday

**DISCLAIMER: ALL Metal Gear and Characters, and places from the games are ****Copyright Konami****. **

**THEY OWN EVERYTHING! - I only borrow the names for this Non-Profit Making, BADLY written Story. Written purely for fun in my spare time. **

**All Characters are kept true to their character, behavior and vocabularies From the Games, Only Bending To Storyline.**

* * *

**This chapter contains strong language , gay references and slang, please do not read thisif you do not like Yaoi or are offended easily.**

* * *

**Saturday Night & Sunday!**

Otacon walked back into the living room where Snake was making his bed on the floor, he knelt down next to him watching him fold the quilt over so the warmth would stay in. Mean while Raiden was making his own bed on the soft sofa in front of the Tv.

"Dave..."

"Uhh?" Snake grunted.

"I ahhh, don't want you sleeping in here."

"Why?!"

"Cause...you and Jack will only argue. I think its wise you sleep...on the floor in my room."

"Yeah! that way I don't have to hear him fucking snoring and mumbling in his sleep!...Fuckin' animal.." Raiden shouted from the sofa.

"Fuck you too.." Snake said as he turned in Raidens direction before getting into bed.

"See! I can't goto bed knowing you two may kill each other before morning!" Otacon added.

"Don't worry Hal...I'd win in a fight.." Raiden announced with certainty.

"What did you just say toothpick?!" Snake said angrily as he sat up on his elbows.

"You heard ASSHOLE!"

"I didn't know AIDS could effect your mind! you little shit!" Snake counted.

"AIDS?!" Raiden shouted.

"Please! Please...the neighbours!!" Otacon said trying to sound quiet.

"HAL! You don't want HIM in your fucking bedroom..." Raiden said as he lay back down on the sofa. "...Homophobe!" Raiden added.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up while you can still breath, motherfucker."Snake replied.

"YOUR the motherfucker!" Raiden shouted as he sat back up and stared at Snake.

"NO!...YOOOOUR the motherfucking motherfucker, now shut THE FUCK UP Before I FUCK YOU UP!!" Snake shouted at Raiden.

Otacon stared silently at the floor as he sat up on his knees besides Snake in a crestfallen and slumped way.

"Davie I'm real sick of your shit! You scare Hal, but you don't fuckin scare me!"

"I don't fucking scare Hal!"

"Dave...Your sleeping on my floor - End of the matter." Otacon said weakly.

"No! and...I don't wanna talk to you Hal!" Snake said as he turned around and pulled the covers over himself.

"I'LL sleep on your floor Hal!" Raiden said cheerfully.

"Good fuckin' idea - take him in with you..." Snake mumbled.

"No Jack, I don't trust you." Otacon added in a slightly emotional voice.

"Awww" Raiden said with mock indigence.

"Dave..."

"What Now?!" Snake mumbled.

"Turn around please, I want to talk you." Otacon asked.

"I'm listening..." Snake answered.

Otacon squeezed his eyes shut a moment as he felt his blood start to boil, then turned back to Snake.

"I SAID TURN FUCKING AROUND! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOUR FUCKING BACK!" Otacon shouted at his partner.

"HAL! THE NEIGHBOUUUUUUURS!!" Raiden shouted even louder.

Otacon gripped the pillow from under his partners head and pulled it out quickly, then ran off into his room.

"HAHA! You've just been raided Davie!" Raiden laughed.

"In a second I'm going to get out of this bed and fuck you up Jack..." Snake threatened.

"Promises, promises..." Raiden taunted.

"You must want a beating?! I mean, you MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH! If it weren't for Hal I would have killed you!" Snake said as the last of his patience ran out.

"HA! As if you could! And as for Hal...you don't deserve to live with him! Hes a top guy, a amazing cook and a good kisser.." Raiden said casually.

"What?! How the fuck do you know hes a good kisser?!"

"You IDIOT! I know cause I've kissed him - it was sweet! hes very soft too." Raiden said as he relaxed in his made up bed.

Snake lay there with wide eyes but before he could even act, Otacon walked back in, in a nonchalant fashion and walked up to his partner as quietly as he could.

"Hal...what the fuck are you doing?!" Raiden asked.

"Ahhh, nothing...about to go to bed."Otacon said as he stopped next to his partners bed.

"Hal, don't do anything silly or I'm going to smack you right in the mouth." Snake mumbled while still in shock.

Otacon quickly grabbed the quilt and pulled it off his partner, then ran off back into his room.

"HAAA HAAA! I couldn't PAY to watch better then this! you two are funnier then an old married couple." Raiden said as he laughed in an obnoxious way which made the occasional pig noise.

"Thats it!" Snake grunted as he got up and stomped over to their bedroom and opened the door. Otacon was sitting in bed reading and generally looking innocent.

"Hal...what the fuck are you thinking?!" Snake demanded as he walked up to their bed and pointed his finger in Hal's face.

Otacon looked up from his book in a caim fashion and quietly spoke. "I've remade your bed...Here.." He said as he pointed to the deep carpeted floor next to their bed where he had lovingly remade a bed next the the large radiator.

"He doesn't deserve it Hal! WHY do you spend so much time and effort on him!" Raiden called out from the living room.

"Fine...FINE! I'll fucking sleep in here then." Snake said in a completely exasperated voice as he got into the bed on the floor.

Otacon got out of bed and walked over to shut and latch the door, he then walked over to his partners bed and sat down beside him.

"Dave, of course you don't have to sleep here! you can sleep in our bed." Otacon said quietly.

"NO! Go to bed Hal." Snake said as he turned his back on his partner.

Otacon put his arms around his partner. "Mmmm, come on Dave, I'm really, in the mood.." he said as he kissed his partners neck.

"Tough, cause I'm not!" Snake mumbled.

"Heh! you'll have to prove that's not true.." Otacon said as he reached into his partners quilt, until Snake grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"Behave! Hal."

Otacon felt his partners forehead. "Hmmm, I better check you're not running a fever! Cause your turning down sex here! You've never 'not been in the mood' before - And I normally never have to make the first move, you normally jump on me as soon as I shut the door - which I love!"

Otacon waited but got no reply from his lover.

"Dave, your mad at me because of Jack aren't you?"

"Now thats the fucking understatement of the week!" Snake mumbled.

"Dave...Don't curse at me."

"Look, I really, REALLY don't want to talk to you. Now, go to bed Hal...please."

"Sooo, I take that as a no, 'really not in the mood' then?" Otacon asked.

"YES!"

"Ahhh, is a blow job out of the question?"

"YES."

"How about a cuddle?"

"NO."

"How about...you write me note with something nice on it..?"

"NO."

"How about...you send me a text?

Snake sat up and turned to his partner. "HAL! Go to bed!" He said sternly while pointing to their bed.

"Dave! what have I done to make you so angry at me!"

"That man! I hate him, I can't fuckin' stand him! and you let him stay! You give him money...and hes boosted you two carry on the moment I'm not around!"

"WHAT?!"

"Did you kiss him?" Snake demanded as he pointed in Hals face.

"Well n-..." Otacon suddenly remembered the incident in the kitchen. "Well, yeah but he..-"

"FINE! whatever!" Snake said as he lay back down and pulled the covers over himself.

"Dave...Its not like that at all! I never...-" Otacon stopped for a moment then smiled slightly. "-...Your jealous! Your angry cause he takes too much of my time up!"

"DON'T flatter yourself!" Snake mumbled.

"Nah - Nah I love it! Its just more proof that you love me as much as I wished, and always thought you did!"

"GO TO BED HAL!"

"Jeaaaalous!" Otacon whispered as he pulled his partners ear.

Otacon stood up looking alittle saddened, he pulled his glasses off, put them on his bedside table, got into bed and turned off the light.

He lay there for a moment trying to warm the cool fur he was laying on, but he missed his partner too much and found his sleeping on the floor right next to their bed ridiculous and intolerable. Hal climbed back out of bed and knelt down on the floor net to his lover.

"Ahhhh Dave, Please come to bed. Look, this is silly!I love you! And ahhh, I'm cold!" Otacon implored.

"Hal...leave me alone. I know cause its YOUR apartment you decide what happens with people YOU let stay.."

"W-What?! When did this become MY apartment?!"

"Well, you pay the rent and its YOUR name on the tenancy agreement, and because on paper I'm virtually unemployable, so I guess I have to put up with it for now.." Snake mumbled.

"...For now?! WHAT?! Dave, we share EVERYTHING fifty-fifty. We're a couple! Whats mine is yours too Dave!"

Otacon waited but got no reply from his lover.

"Dave! how can I make this right with you?! If you want I'll throw Jack out right now!"

"Look Hal, You and Jack get on well together. You talk about things I don't understand, and I know you're gay and probably like to have these coded talks with other gays...bi's...or...whatever the fuck he is. But I don't have to put up with him just because we're in a same sex relationship!"

"Dave...If you didn't understand anything he said or anything that we talked about, I would've been happy to explain! I know there's alot of glossary and slang that gets used on the scene, but you have to remember that Jacks...really OUT THERE.."

"I didn't know what a bathhouse was!" Snake said as he turned around to face Otacon.

"Dave, if it were up to me...you'd never know what a bathhouse was! Jack is into alot of the more murky aspects of the scene. I'm not into all that at all!"

"ohh well, it seems promiscuaty goes with 'the scene' so no wonder you want to get it on with him!"

"What?! I don't want to 'get it on' with anyone but you! And no, I didn't kiss him! He forced himself on me." Otacon said while rubbing his arms in the chilly air, he was only wearing a cotton vest and his pyjama bottoms.

"He WHAT?!" Snake said as he threw the covers off himself and got up to head to the living room.

"NO-NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Otacon said as he grabbed his partners arm.

"What exactly did he do?!" Snake demanded.

"Look Dave, its okay! it was his warped sense of humour!"

"HAL! Tell me now or I'm snapping his back in two!"

"Okay Okay, I was looking threw a cupboard, and he tapped me on the back and when I turned around he tried to kiss me...that was all. everything." Otacon said while looking down.

"So, why did he tell me you were a good kisser?"

"Well..." Otacon smiled. "-...I like to think I am! He was just winding you up, trying to make you think I'm friendlier with him then I am with you. You have to remember, He doesn't know for sure we're lovers...ohh he suspects, but you're recent behaviour really says a very different story."

"What recent behaviour?"

"Well, you tend to come out with the weirdest things, at first I thought you were doing it on purpose just to throw him off, but then I realized its just the way you speak." Otacon said quietly.

"What about how I speak? Something bad?" Snake asked.

"No...nothing bad at all. I love it and you."

"So...you swear to me that there's nothing going on between you two...at all?"

"Nothing Dave, I swear it...on my life! on anything you want me too! In fact, If I'm lying then I'll hand Meryl the gun after I load it myself!" Otacon said with a smile.

"Hal, I'll die a long time before you will."

"What! no you wont!"

"Yes I will, either something will happen on one of our little excursions or the fox-"

"Don't say it Dave!" Otacon cut in while putting his arms around his partner and squeezing hard. "You'll have a long and happy life...with me! I don't know everything but I do know THIS...You'll die an old man, and I'll be RIGHT there with you - I promise."

Snake squeezed his eyes shut and put his free arm around his partner. He could hear the fast pace of Hal's heart threw his chest.

"I'll throw Jack out tomorrow. " Otacon whispered.

"Thank heaven!" Snake replied.

"Now...are we all through with this? Is it completely resolved?" Otacon asked softly.

"Yes Hal, I accept what you've told me and I know its true, only goes to show how much of a shit Jack is."

"Okay now! Ahhh, are you going to sleep down here?" Otacon asked.

"Heh, Ofcourse not.." Snake smiled.

"Hehe, I can just make out that you're smiling at me.." Otacon said as he picked up the quilt and pillow from the floor and threw them onto the bed

"Just?" Snake asked.

"Yeah you're all blurry."

"Put your glasses on Hal!" Snake said as he picked them off the table and put them on his partners face.

"Ohh thanks dear!" Otacon said as he looked around while his focus returned.

"You look weird without your glasses on, I much prefer you with them...and its always nice when you can see what you're doing..." Snake grinned.

"Okay! Contacts are officially out then!" Otacon said as he took his clothes off and climbed into bed. Snake turned to face him and put his arms around Otacon's soft and naked body.

"Mmmmm You're so soft..." Snake whispered.

"Depends which part you're touching Dave...Anyway, you're so...warm!" Otacon said as he snuggled up into his partners front.

"Uhh Hal..."

"Yes Dear?" He answered in a dreamy and affectionate voice.

"You're not...by any chance...remotely...sorta...in the mood are you?"

"Ahhh desperately! I've only been with you twice in over a week! That just...SHOULD not happen!" Otacon said while giggling.

* * *

**Sunday!**

Otacon was awoken by something very cold and wet landing on his face, he opened his eyes to see that some snow flakes were coming through the slightly open window. He carefully unlocked his partners arms from around his waist and got out of bed to close the window. On his way back after closing the window he unceremoniously stumbled over his own clothes on the floor from the night before, and hit his head on the night table while making such a racket it woke up his partner.

"Hal?!...what the heck?" Snake said as he opened an eye to see Hal on the floor.

"Don't get up Dave, I'm okay! That'll teach me to try and feel my way around when I'm too lazy to put my glasses on." He said as he got back into bed.

"Are you okay?" Snake said as he kissed his partners cheek.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to muster the energy to go make us some coffee.Whats the time dear?"

"Its six fifteen Hal."

"Okay I'm going to go jump the heating, its really cold, and I have to go give Jack his marching orders." Otacon said as he hugged his partner close before getting out of bed.

"Okay." Snake said as he slowly sat up looking obviously tired as he watched his partner put on his vest and loose linin trousers.

"Dave...why are you staring at me?" Otacon asked as he reached for his glasses.

"Because you're so beautiful." Snake said while smiling at his partner.

"Naaah, you're only saying that cause I'm an easy lay..." Otacon replied smiling, before opening his mouth in a fake shocked expression to make his partner laugh.

Otacon walked out into the living room and pulled open the curtains.

"Wakie-wakie rise and shine idle bastards!" Otacon announced as he walked by.

"Ohh Hal I don't DO this hour in the morning.." Raiden said as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Well you better get up soon, you're being kicked out at twelve." Otacon said as he turned on the kettle.

"Ohh okay..." Raiden said sleepily as he fluffed up his pillow. "-...WHAT?!"

"You heard!" Otacon replied as he put toast in the toaster.

"HAL?! Why? we're best friends! chums! pals! We have everything in common! We're both even gay! And share a fantastically fabulous dress sense!" Raiden implored.

Otacon turned around to his friend. "Sorry Jack, enoughs enough, you've over stayed your welcome."

"This is that bastard Davies doing?! Just last night he was going to smack you in the mouth and now you walk in this morning all glorious and sunny like butter wouldn't melt in such a great mood and tell me you're going to chuck me into the snowy fuckin' street!...and what the fuck are you so excited about!!" He said angrily.

Otacon looked down at himself. "I..I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you have a semi Hal.." Raiden said while pointing.

"I do NOT have a semi!" Otacon protested quietly as he turned back around to butter the toast.

"Ahhh You do Have a semi Hal, it must have been seeing me this morning.."

"Would you please stop saying that word.." Otacon said trying to ignore Raiden who was just getting louder and louder.

"What?! Semi? All I was doing was pointing out that you have a semi - I'm tryin' to concentrate on not gettin' thrown out and you're standing in front of me with a fuckin' erection Hal, you perv!" Raiden added.

"I-I'm not a pervert, I was just-"

"Ahhh Yeah you are. big time! What with your gay lust for that guy you've got in another state...not to mention that fuckin' trench-coat of yours! couple that with the rapist glasses, all you need is the babysitter job! In the street some poor woman may think you're about to open your coat and masturbate in front of her! You're the one who watches all that violent hentai, yaoi and far more gay porn then I do! I saw it all on your pc history! I'm shocked that you seem so mild mannered...I bet its a front and your a sex pervert, which means your partner must be one too!" Raiden announced as he lent against the wall.

"You know...I don't even know which part of all that offended me the most. Your not doing a good job of staying, in fact I'm gonna have Dave kick you out even sooner you fucking moron!" Otacon said sadly as he opened the fridge to look inside.

"Am I ever going to get to meet this partner of yours who isn't gay, but sure as fuck ain't straight? I mean, how can you turn around and tell some guy you're not gay after hes stuck his cock up your ass, thats a fuckin' classic! I should know, there are loads of differences between straight sex and gay sex. Didn't you find it awkward?" Raiden asked sarcastically.

"Oh well, ahhh yeah. Ofcourse there was a period of adjustment, I just had to explain that he just couldn't fuck me like a woman. The aim and everythings different." Otacon said blushing as he remembered.

"Ahh I know exactly what your talking about there. Though, is he a pervert like you?"

"What?! That's really rude! and I'm not a pervert! God why do you keep saying that!" Otacon said angrily.

"Wow, you're not even chasing me around with a plastic spoon! Why are you in such a good fuckin' mood?! You didn't even sleep well last night."

"What do you mean?" Otacon asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, I don't know, it was kinda muffled through the wall but I thought I could hear you sighing and moaning in your sleep."

"Ohh yeah. Ahhh, I suffer from sleep apnea...ahhhh, I'm a moaner.." Otacon laughed off.

"Oh yea? not as bad as fuckin' Dave snoring, mumbling and grunting in his sleep, I had to put up with that when he was sleeping in the kitchen. anyway last night he was even louder so I don't know how the fuck you two get any sleep when you're together!" Raiden said as he stole a piece of toast from Hal.

"Ahhh, we don't, hehe." Otacon smiled.

"Well, you even must have tried to wake him up cause I heard you calling him quietly, but you obviously didn't hear him replying either, cause you kept saying his name. You should move in with me Hal, we could have such fun! with your money and my know-how, think how it could be!" Raiden said excitedly.

"Yeah! Just think..." Otacon answered, very less then impressed.

"And we'd get laid everyday!"

"Ahhh, no thanks." Otacon said as he cleaned the tabletop.

"What?! Aww c'mon Hal, you seriously need to be more generous with your man-pussy and loosen up alittle. Its taken you nearly forty years to come out so you might aswell enjoy it!"

Otacon turned to Raiden and pointed in his face. "Look, would you please stop going on about my age!"

"Okay Okay! I'm sorry! Though theres no need to be touchy about it, unless your abit worried about the age label or if that partner of yours is younger then you. but you do need to get your ass filled or you're going to be as frustrated as a fuck. "

"Look Jack, You should know this! Its a popular myth that all gay men engage in anal sex, Its not true, its an acquired taste that both would have to be 'into' to want to do. But if you believe everything you see in the media or porn industry you'd think every couple do it but they don't. I know afew gay couples who've been together for years and they don't do it." Otacon explained.

"Yeah...But I hate hand & mouth relationships. Thats why I only mix with versatile tops and versatile bottoms, I want full sex, and don't tell me you never want it too or you wouldn't have a rectal wash out kit,So with your paranoia about cleanliness I bet, before you get, you have a washout and before you give, you make your partner do the same. Who the fuck wants to be in some weird relationship where you don't even have proper sex!" Raiden explained.

"There's no such thing as 'proper sex', everyones different. I think that anythings acceptable if the two people are okay with it. I don't come to you and tell you how you should be! Everyones different and even in the scene theres alot that people agree and disagree with!" Otacon said.

"Are you going to lecture me on morality again?" Raiden.

"YES! You need to find one special man and settle down! Its all different nower days! In some states, You can get married! and even have or adopt children if you want someone for your little one to play with." Otacon said as he poured orange jucie into a large jug.

"Errr what makes you think my little one wants anyone to play with?" Raiden asked looking puzzled.

"Well, I think that everyone should at lest have two children...so their never alone."

"With your maternal instinct I'm surprised you don't have any children, I mean, it just happened for me. I didn't plan it." Raiden replied.

"Ohh yeah, one day maybe. I'd love a little girl, I feel I could relate to one more then trying to raise another male. so for me, taking care of a little girl would be ideal." Otacon said as he looked into his glass.

Snake walked in drying his hair after a shower. "Hal, you okay? you look upset."

"Ohh hiya, nah I'm fine, hey! come get some toast and juice." Otacon answered.

"Thanks Hal." Snake says as he takes his plate and sits on the sofa in front of the TV, ontop of Raidens bed.

Otacon picks up his cup and sits next to his partner while he flicks through the channels.

"Hmmm, do I really have to pack in a hurry?"

"Yeah, don't hit your head on the way out though."

"Fuck off David, Just fuck off." Raiden exclaimed.

Snake just shrugged.

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"So what..?" Snake replied casually.

"Hal, did everyone have a brain transplant between last night and this morning? Davie didn't even verbally abuse me?!Why is he so calm then?" Raiden said in desperation. "Hey are you two ignoring me?!"

"Look, whatever you're whineing about...no-one wants to hear it Jack." Otacon said while bearly taking his eyes off the TV.

Snake put his arm around Otacon as they watching the morning news.

"Errrr David..." Raiden said as he sat on the arm rest next to Snake.

"Now what?"

"You're hugging Hal...and it looks gay!" Raiden announced sarcastically.

Snake just shrugged. "I live with him, hes my best friend. I can hug him if I want, and if hes okay with it." he said in his usual husky tone.

Otacon looked up to his partner not sure about what he was 'supposed to do'. He just smiled, lent against him and rested his head against Snake's shoulder.

"Hal! You don't want his hands all over you!" Raiden said as he stepped infront of the TV.

"Well, ahhh, I don't mind really." Otacon said in a dreamy voice as he enjoyed his first public hug in front of anyone they both knew.

"Hal! I could hug you alot better then he could! Whats gotten into you?! Ahhh I see...you're letting him hug you cause hes straight and you're getting off on it." Raiden said.

"Nah, its just a hug between friends!" Otacon said as he turned around to glance at the disgusted look on Jacks face.

"Did you hear me Davie? Hes getting off on it, so your just making yourself a object of gay lust." Raiden announced sarcastically hoping to provoke Snake.

Snake just shrugged.

Raiden walked off while hitting the side of his head, wondering if he was seeing things. "Hey, whats this?" Raiden asked as he held up an eye patch with numerous wires sticking out of it.

Snake got up and snatched it back. "Don't touch that! its something Hals doing!"

"I didn't ask YOU! and I can tell its something to do with him cause its got 'Otacon' on the side of it you dumbass!" Raiden said as he saw Snake gently put it back on Hal's small table.

"Ohh, I don't think I'll ever get this thing working." Otacon said as he picked it up pulling a silly face while pointing to all the wires coming out of it.

"You can fucking say that again! If that thing ever works then I'm a fuckin' robot from one of his cartoons." Raiden announced sarcastically.

"You moron Jack! He can do anything if he puts his mind to it." Snake snapped at Raiden then turned to his partner. "You're an amazing person, and very very talented. You have a good soul...Otacon." Snake added as he pointed to the word on the side of the unit and playfully tapped Hal on the side of the face before walking off to look in the fridge.

"Wow, someone gets some priase out of that fuckhead." Raiden said as he looked at Otacon staring down at the bits of half built units and conceptual drawings on the table, next to a half gutted PC tower.

"Hmmm 'soul'...-" Otacon said quietly as he stared at the mess on the table. "-...Otacon soul...sounds like a good name for a range. What would that be in Japanese..."

"Hey Hal! Make me some food I'm fucking starved." Raiden shouted as he slumped on the sofa.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing Jack?" Snake sniped back.

"Two words...guess them! One is FUCK, the other is YOU..." Raiden shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hmmm...Ota-Damashii I think.." Otacon mumbled as he walked through the living room into the kitchen area.

"What was that Hal? is that what your gonna make me for breakfast?" Raiden shouted.

Otacon walked up to Snake. "What are you making...dear (Whispered)"

"Lunch...dear (Whispered)" Snake replied.

"A-are you sure? I mean...do you need help?" Otacon asked.

"Nah nah...its as simple as anything.." Snake said as he cracked open eggs into the pan.

"Ohh wow, okay!" Otacon replied as he lightly slapped his partners rear and walked off into the living room.

Otacon walked in to see Raiden stuff aload of things into his carry all. "What did you just take?!"

"...errr...nothing!" Raiden said.

"Open it...NOW!" Otacon demanded.

"No!"

Snake heard the exchange and walked in, shoved Raiden aside and unzipped the carry-all to find all manner of their items.

"Look...I'll replace anything I 'borrow'...even the eighty dollar bottle of I-D." Raiden said quickly in his defence.

Snake turned to Otacon with a raised eyebrow, as Raiden grabbed his bag.

"HEY! Give back Flower NOW!" Snake demanded as he held his hand out.

"W-whaa?" Raiden replied.

Snake turned to Otacon. "Hes got Flower in there, I saw her! - Hand the bag over Jack or I'm breaking your neck!"

Otacon breathed in in shock.

"Flour? what Flour?" Raiden said as he nervously handed the bag back.

Snake reached in and pulled out a Pinkish little bath duck. "This is Hal's! Ohh you stolen the rest too!" Snake said in a disgusted tone.

"Flower...-" He said as he put the baby duck on the table. "-and Nutmeg...Buttercup,Sushi, And even Petal!" He added as he put all the cute bath ducks on the table as Hal quickly grabbed each one back.

"Y-you...remembered all the shity names that OBVIOUSLY Hal called them?!" Raiden said with shock.

"Uhh...yeah.."

"And these are Hal's too!" Snake announced as he held up a large silver ring and a small chain with large beads on it.

"Hold on, how the fuck do you know those are his?!" Raiden demanded.

"Uhh I remember seeing them in his drawer or something...Uhh...I smell smoke" Snake replied.

"Well obviously you've exhaled then!" Raiden said, and at that moment a loud screeching sounded.

"Ohh Shit the eggs!" Otacon shouted as he ran for the kitchen and opened the door only to get enveloped by a large black cloud.

Snake grabbed one of the sheets off Raidens made-up bed and soaked it in water then ran into the kitchen to try and find the pan in all the smoke.

"Daaaave!" Otacon cried in panic while Raiden sat on the sofa laughing his head off until he heard a knock on the door.

Raiden when to answer it."Yeah?...Whatcha want?" He said leaning against the door-frame, watching people running down the hall in panic.

"You have to leave now we're evaccuating the building!" One of the building matrons said.

"Nah Nah, its all OK, Davies fuckin' pan caught fire but everythings okay, Hes on the job...hes ex military..." Raiden said before he mouthed 'Don't worry' voicelessly.

"Holy shit! This is the sourse of the buildings fire alarm!- OVER HERE BOYS!" The matron shouted as a load of fire crew ran in.

Acouple of hours later...

"Wow, we're lucky we didn't trip the sprinklers or we would have been looking at bankruptcy AND homelessness...and I'm broke as it is. I don't even know if I can give Natasha my half of the rent on the Philanthropy building this month.." Otacon said with his face in his hands.

Snake put his arm around his partner ."Don't worry, We'll think of something Hal." he said as he heard a knock on the door.

Snake opened the door to see the woman from down the hall. "Uhh...Hi.."

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully as she started to play with her hair. "Look I saw what happened earlier but theres no harm done! Anyway I'm glad it got soma these peoples lazy asses off their sofas."

"Uhh yeah, I guess..." Snake answered.

"Anyway, please tell me you'll be there tonight at my little garden party!" She asked.

"Uhh...I have to ask Hal, cause it takes him about an hour to get ready and stuff..." Snake replied.

"Oh okay! see you there!" she said.

"Okay I have to go out and get my tickets before the office shuts, while I'm at it I'll call the colonel." Raiden said.

"Ahhhh why don't you call him from here?" Otacon asked politely.

"Cause I want to talk to him in private!" Raiden snapped.

"Hal, don't forget you've got that garden party." Snake said as he sat down next to his partner.

"Ohh yeahh, Ahhh, I better get changed.." Otacon said as Raiden grabbed his coat and left for the office in town.

Otacon walked into their bedroom, pulled off his top and started searching through his clothes drawer.

Snake walked in and stared at his lover who was bent over looking through the drawer.

"Nice.." Snake said as he sat down next to Otacon and put his hand on his partners hip.

"Hi Dear.." Otacon said as he lent over to kiss him quickly. " You need to get ready too!"

"Uhh yeah, but after you.."

"Ohh why?" Otacon asked as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Its a watery excuse to watch you get undressed."

"Hey! You can see me get undressed anytime you want Dave, though, theres not much to see.."

"Don't be silly Hal, you have the perfect figure. Beats me why you're always on diets."

"Well, do you think I look perfect now?"

"Yes Hal."

"So...you find me totally and irresistibly psychically attractive?"

"Yes Hal."

"And...my butt doesn't look big in these trousers do they?" Otacon asked with concern after he critically stares at himself in the mirror.

"No Hal. I wish it would though."

Otacon grinned at his partner before getting dressed. Snake walked off into the little bathroom area attached to their room to run some water through his hair.

Otacon got dressed and walked into the bathroom to get his hair gel. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Snake standing in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You're not wearing that!" Otacon said flatly as he stared at his partner. "Its far too tight."

Snake looked don't at his actually quite loose fitting clothes. "Whats wrong with this?"

"That top is far too tight around your chest and as for those trousers they're too tight around your hips and thighs. I can't have you walking around with you ass out like that!" Otacon said as he looked through Snakes civilian clothes.

"But Hal...this is all quite loose and comfortable." Snake said as he grabbed the areas Hal mentioned showing how loose the clothes actually were.

"No no Dave, trust me! People will be there and they'll notice! Cause...I can see your ass!"

"Uhh Hal, you can always see my ass." Snake said as Hal threw some clothes at him.

"Put those on Dave..." Otacon said as he looked at the loose slacks he threw him.

"Uhh Okay Hal."

Snake walked back out of the bathroom wearing exceptionally loose clothes. He stared at his partner a moment.

"Uhh Hal..."

"Yes Dear?"

"You're Uhhh...wearing a dress.."

"No I'm not! This is a Vest top" Otacon said as he stood there wearing dark blue trousers and a little vest top that seemed to have a high waist and flowed out down past his belt line.

"Uhh Okay."

"You don't like it?!" Otacon asked concerned.

"Nah...I do, its just...different."

"Are you sure you like it?"

"I like everything about you...So much so its starting to worry me." Snake replied while staring at his partner.

Otacon walked back to the drawers to look through his other clothes.

"Hey look Dave!" He announced.

"What Hal?"

"I'm Pregnant!" Otacon announced with a delighted tone well felling his stomach up and down. He had stuck a pillow up the front of his vest top.

"Hal...thats seriously not funny..."

"...Ohh I bet it would look just like you!" Otacon said cheerfully.

"Aren't you tired of people who look 'just like me'? I know I am. enoughs enough." Snake mumbled as he serched for his comb.

"Ohhh..." Otacon said as he sat on the end of the bed. "..One day Dave. One day..."

* * *

After a while they heard the front door open and shut.

"Guys Guys! You'll NEVER guess what Ive done!"

"Uhh let me guess...had sex with men?" Snake asked in bored tone.

"NO! I spoke to the colonel and told him how I was, and how you two are and everything and he says he wants to talk to you right away Davie. But anyway, I told him how we need to widen the gay contingent in Fox so I'm going to start recruiting people myself!" Raiden announced.

Snake slapped his for-head in despair.

"And hal! I've made THIS poster!" Raiden announced as he dropped a massive real life poster. "Yes its me in ALL my glory! I had to jerk myself for nearly ten minutes to get that length..I posed for it at that photographer in town"

"Get that fucking thing out of my sight! If I have to see you naked one more time I'm going to knock you the fuck out!" Snake shouted.

Otacon looked up then had a shocked double take. "Jack thats...ahhhh...Un...putter-upable."

"Nah they'll put this out up at recruitment sites! Ohhh I can't wait for the colonel and everyone to see this!" Raiden announced.

Snake walked out in disgust as Otacon tried to look away but was still in shock.

"Ohh I can see you like what you see Hal!"

"I ahhhh...well..." Otacon looked away blushing.

"Toldja I had a massive cock.."Raiden said casually as he looked in his bag.

"Ahhh yeah, you sure do.." Otacon blushed.

"You like?" Raiden said leaning agaisnt the wall next to Hal.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Otacon snapped back.

"Then why have you got a semi?" Raiden pointed.

"I do not have a semi!" Otacon said as he pushed Raiden away. "Don't start that again!"

"Well, its not me that walks around partially aroused all the time! I told you, its a symptom of a lack of sex!" Raiden pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm certain my 'lack of sex' is to do with your little visit." Otacon added.

"Surely you must be alitttttle interested? Like a straight guy who sees a picture of girl naked. its biological, you can't control it! Of-course it doesn't mean that you like me...it just means you like what you see..." Raiden said while moving closer to Hal.

"No thanks Jack." Otacon said as he moved futher back.

"Come on Hal, you know you want to give me some of that man-pussy of yours, you can't feel nothing! not even a twitch down there?"

"No!"

"And I love this top on you, its so sexy. I could imagine you cross-dress, you'd look sooo pretty!" He said as he looked at Otacon trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Snake walked back into the room and stared at his partner and Raiden for a moment before sitting down.

"Hey Davie! I gave Hal a semi!" Raiden announced.

Snake got up right away. "You have until we get back here to be packed and gone! If you're still here then you're leaving in a bag. And Hal can have any weapon he wants, its none of your business!"

"First off, Only Hal can throw me out, and secondly, NOT that kind of Semi you moron! This kind!" Raiden said as he grabbed himself between the legs.

"Ahhh thats not true!" Otacon said quickly.

Snake's eyes widened. "Do you have a semi Hal?!"

Otacon put his face in his hands. "Ohh not this again..."

"Whoo hoo!" Raiden shouted just to be louder.

"I do NOT have one!" Otacon said.

"That looks like a semi to me! I think hes been thinking about Asian boys or something, we all love the lady-boys..." Raiden pointed.

"Uhh Hal.." Snake said calmly. "...that looks like a semi to me.."

"Ohh for fucks sake! Would you PLEASE stop going on about it.." Otacon said in despair. "YOUR ONLY GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE! and if I didn't fucking have one then, I've sure as hell got one now!" he said as he walked off self conscious.

"Ohh I must be more potent then I think! But knowing Hal, I bet it was thinking of Asians or Ladyboys...Oohhh we ALL love them!" Raiden announced pleased.

"Im sure that had nothing to do with you!" Snake said as he followed Hal.

"Hal where are you?" Snake asked.

"In here!" He shouted from the bathroom area of their bedroom.

Snake pushed open the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing a little ice cold water can't fix!" Otacon announced.

"I can think of a better way..." Snake grinned.

"We don't have time for that now Dave! we have to get going!"

"Uhh okay."

They both walked into the living area.

"You two off to the neighbours place?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun!" Otacon replied as he sprayed himself with some body-spray.

Snake turned to Raiden and pointed in his face. "You better not fucking steal anything more or I'll hand you your precious ass."

"Ohhhh someones not happy..." Raiden said.

* * *

They both arrived and Hal knocked on the woman's door.

"Ohh Hiya! Come in!" She said as they walked in and saw a whole load of people gathered together chatting and drinking in a small garden area next to a barbecue.

"Well thank-you for the invite." Otacon said as he was handed a glass with a bubbly drink in it.

Snake walked off to chat to a group of men from the building as Otacon picked up the bottle to read where the drink was from.

"Its European.." The woman from the other side of their apartment said from behind Hal.

"Ohh wow, I lived in England for quite a while, though, I don't hold my alcohol very well at all." Otacon answered.

"Ohh nice. So what brought you back to the good 'ol US?"

"Well, work...a-and my boyfriend." Otacon answered.

"You two are such a cute couple." She said.

"Thankyou, he means everything to me." Otacon said as he poured another drink.

"Hehe it shows!"

"Ohh really?" Otacon asked.

"Yeah! You're always together, in fact I've never really see you apart."

"Well, that's what a relationship is all about. Loving each other and staying together." Otacon smiled.

"Well I tell my husband that all the time! Hes always off doin whatever."

"Ahh well, that's why I think its important to point them delicately in the right direction." Otacon added.

"That must be one of your secrets!"

"Hehe yeah it is! That and lots of love,affection and a great scense of humour all helps. its a give and take." Otacon said as she smiled at him.

"Well I've never met a gay couple before.." She said puzzled.

"Yeah, lots of people say that.But generally people don't tend to know we're gay, but I see the lady who lives the other side of me seems to have told everyone hehe."

"Haha she didn't have to tell me, I heard it straight." She said blushing slightly.

"From who?" Otacon asked perplexed.

"Errr...from you, when you got home late once."

"Huh? when was this?"

"Well..." She paused wondering if she should say."Afew months ago you got back from some party. I say that cause you had pink butterfly wings strapped to your back."

"Ohh yeah! That was the night I got back from the Pride festival, I was so drunk..." Otacon smiled as he remembered.

"Yeah, I thought I heard knocking on my door, but when I opened it I saw you were knocking on your apartment door. You looked so drunk, you slumped against the door. Your partner opened the door and picked you up and brought you inside." She explained.

"Ohh wow he did? I was wondering how I got indoors. God I love that man." Otacon smiled.

"Well that was all I heard til later."

"Ohh?"

"Yeah after that I heard you singing, the walls very thin between us. You were singing some love song to your partner, I heard it quite clearly. I tend to hear you at odd times of the day break into some song or the other."

"Ohh no!" Otacon said as he turned bright red vaguely remembering it.

* * *

(Flashback)

**Hal **: Noooowwww, nothing can take you away from me...we been...down #Hiccup# that road before...#stumbles while looking very ill#...Baby your all that I wannnt...#Hiccup#...when your...lying here...in...my #Cough#...Arms (Hal shouts as he throws his arms around Dave)

**Dave** : Hal, You look like your about to be..-

**Hal** : #projectile vomits everywhere#

* * *

"It all sounded quite sweet!" She said.

"Not really, I was ill and Dave had to clean it all up. I was soo embarrassed the next morning. He didn't even tell me, I noticed when I saw the floor was wet." Otacon said.

"Aww, well afew hours later you two sorta kept the neighbours up." She said.

"What?! Well, by later that evening we were both drunk. It was early in the year anyway so we had all that late over alcohol from Christmas, and my boyfriend can down five or six bottles in one sitting. I swear hes replaced all his blood with alcohol long ago." Otacon giggled.

"Hehe really? Well Yeah, I had to sleep in my spare bedroom cause of all the knocking on the walls." She said shyly.

"What?! knocking on the walls?" Otacon looked shocked.

* * *

(flashback - **muffled through the wall**)

**(After over a hour of strange sounds)**

**Loud thud (Hal falls on top of the bed with Dave)**

**Hal**: Ahhh Dave...

**Dave** : Ouch..

**Hal**: Sorry #Hiccup#

**Hal**: Ahhhhhhh...ohhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhh...yeaaahhh

**Dave**: Ahhhh

**Hal**: Mmmmm ohh yeah, right there...

**Dave** : #assorted grunts#

**Hal**: Ahhh easy! my leg won't bend any more that way...

**Dave**: Uhhh Sorry

**Hal**: AHHH OHHHHH OHYEAHH hmmm

**Dave** : Ahhhhhhhhhh

(**Loud thuds agaisnt the wall)**

**Hal** : Ouch Dave...my head!

**Dave**: Uhhh Sorry

**Hal**: Ahhhh yes, yes, get up in there

**Dave**: Ohhh Hal

**Hal** : OhhhhhhHHH

**Dave**: Hmmmmm your so amazing

**Hal **: Look, no hands! #giggles#

**Dave** : #drunken giggles#

**(Thuds agaisnt the wall)**

**Hal**: Ahhh...Fuck me Dave...

**Dave**: AHH AHHHH #Strained sounds#

**Hal**: Ohhh Yeah...ahhhhh...harder

**Hal** : #giggles#

(**Louder bashing of the bed agaisnt the wall)**

**Hal**: AHH AHHH YEA OHH AHHHHH

**Dave**: Ohhhh Yeah...Yeah

**Hal** : You're going to cum..

**Dave** : Yeah, I know

**(a moments silence)**

**Hal** : you're not going to cum...

**Dave** : Yes I am...

**Hal **: You're...You're not going to cum

**Dave**: Shutup I am...any moment...

**Hal **: #Giggles# Your soo not...

**Dave**: Hehe

**(Longish silence)**

**Hal**: Ahh my eye...!

**Dave**: Uhh Sorry Hal...

* * *

The flashback echo'd through her head as she stared at Otacon who looked paralyzed by shock.

"Well, I was only REALLY worried the next day, so much so I nearly came over to make sure you were okay...but I was too shy.." She added.

"Ahhhh hmmmm really? Why?" Otacon said as he started to sweat.

* * *

(flash back early the next morning - **muffled through the wall**)

**Hal**: Ohhh Dave! Just look at the state of this!**(Hal says as he holds up his favourite satchel that he had lent to Dave the night before. He needed to carry some measuring items to help put up a shelve at his works)**

**Dave**: Uhh? Whats wrong, it looks fine to me.

**Hal** : You've torn it Dave, quite a big tear...I had asked you to be careful with it.

**Dave**: Huh? Did I? Ohh I'm sorry Hal. I'll make it up to you.

**Hal** : Dave! This is the only one I have, I can't just get a new one.

**Dave**: Uhh sorry Hal.

**Hal** : Its cause you stuck this large metal ruler in, I told you it wouldn't fit! Its this sharp edge that caused all the tearing!You have to be more delicate! **(Hal pointed to the torn inner lining of his satchel)**

**Dave**: I know...I uhh...guess I wasn't thinking. I was in such a hurry...

**Hal**: Okay...well, ahhh have you ever used a needle and thread?

**Dave**: Uhh only to stitch up a cut on my arm once, nothing like this though...this looks complicated

**Hal**: Ahhh ok, I'll hold it open and you can get acouple of stitches on the inside, I'd do it myself but you have to learn in-case you have to do this yourself one day!

**Dave**: Uhh Okay.

**(A moments silence)**

**Hal**: Ahhh ouch... **(Dave catches Hal with the needle as hes trying to sew up the torn lining of the satchel)**

**Dave **: Uhh Sorry Hal.

**Hal**: Its okay...Ahh well, Its only a prick. I'm not too worried about it, I'm more worried about trying to fix this! I use it every day! It fits just about everything I put in it. its amazing!

**Dave **: Sure is..

**Hal**: Ohh no! whats all this shit? **(Hal finds a pens leaked in it as well, staining the lining)**

**Dave**: Ohh Uhh sorry, I didn't know what to do about that...

**Hal** : Dave..., you could have cleaned it! Some soap and water would have got it all out. I bet its because of that sharp ruler.

**Dave** : well, before I even noticed, it had gone everywhere...Sorry Hal.

**Hal **: Its okay Dave, I have it all fixed and ready for use tomorrow.

**Dave**: ...Yay

* * *

Otacons eyes were wide with panic.

"I ahhh, need to go mix.." Otacon said quickly as he scanned around for his partner.

Otacon walked up to his partner who was standing next to the barbecue piling his plate high with food.

"Dave..Dave! I need to talk to you!" He said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him away to a quiet area of the garden.

"Whats wrong Hal?"

"Dave, that woman the other side of us can hear into our bedroom!"

"Uhh...so?" Snake grinned.

"SO, she can hear us!" Otacon whispered in his partners ear.

"Uhh...so?"

"Well...its private!" Otacon said panicked

"So what! At lest she knows we're good in bed...Especially you" Snake smiled to his partner as he put his plate down and put his arms around Hal's waist and rested his hands on his rear.

"Dave! thats not the point! the point is that...-" Otacon stopped mid sentence and smiled at his partner. "-...I'm good in bed? Really?"

"Yeah, you're fucking amazing! I've had some of the best sex of my life with you..." Snake said quietly in Otacons ear.

Otacon pulled his collar out, smiled and Lent against the barbecue in a cool and relaxed fashion while fluttering his eyes at his partner. "..Ohh realllly? I hope that isn't the alcohol talking but, Well! As you put it like that! then they all know we have amazing sex..." Otacon looked serious for a moment. "...So they better not try to chat you up..."

Snake sniffed the air acouple of times.

"Yep!...no-one can satisfy you like I can.." Otacon announced quietly to his lover as he casually sipped from his third glass of bubbly drink.

"Uhh Hal...Do you smell something burning?"

"Yeah...not every couple is as open together as we are..."

"Hal! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Snake said in shock as he sees the side part to Hal's vest top slightly alight.

"Yeah Yeah, I know I'm hot but don't go on about it or they'll...AHHHHHHHH" Otacon shouted as he dusted himself off frantically then looked around to see if anyone noticed.

* * *

After a while of chatting and meeting all the neighbours, the hostess had put on some loud music and everyone was in various rooms of the house chatting or playing some kind of drunken game.

Snake was chatting to some of the husbands and boyfriends of the various neighbours. Otacon was sitting on a garden bench with alot of the wives and girlfriends, chatting, giggling and swapped ideas and household tips.

After a while Otacon walked towards Snake while stumbling about in anything but a straight line.

"Hey Dave...You look so fucking hot.." Otacon slurred as he swayed where he stood.

"Hal I think you've had one too many, how many have you had?" Snake asked.

Otacon held up his open hand while grinning.

"Five drinks?! Hal, you're totally crocked." Snake said as he put his drink down to support his partner.

Two of the men from the party walked by them chatting to each other. "Hey! have you seen the tits on her over there?" One commented to the other.

Otacon slumped himself against Snake with a drunken smile on his face. "You like my tits...don't you?" he slurred as he pulled up his vest top and rubbed his right nipple with his finger.

Snake took the champaign glass out of his hand. "firstly, Yes. and Secondly, its bedtime for you Hal.." Snake said in a husky tone as he supported Hal and walked towards the door.

"Bedtime?...WooHOO!" Otacon said cheerily.

Snake smiled at the women who had invited them and mouthed 'One too many' to her, while pointing to Hal, who looked very much the worse for ware. She smiled back at him and handed Snake their coats.

* * *

As they reached their door. Snake searched his pockets for his keys with his spare hand, while supporting Otacon with the other.

"Hey Dave...If Jack is gone we can make love.."Otacon slurred

"Trust me, you wont be making much of anything in this state.." Snake said as he helped his partner through the door and looked around for Raiden.

Otacon leaned into Snake's ear "Nah! I'm all...set! I could...make love all night!" He whispered.

"Yeah,Yeah" Snake smiled as he lead him to their bedroom.

Snake sat Otacon down on the bed and pulled off his vest top and undid his belt.

"Dave...I love you...you always take care of me..." Otacon slurred.

"You always take care of me too Hal..." Snake said as he pulled Otacons trousers down over his hips.

"Wanna make love to me...?" Otacon giggled.

"Yeah of-course, but trust me, I know you too well, and I know you need to sleep." Snake smile as he lent over and kissed his partner.

After he took all Otacons clothes off he helped him into his nightwear, he pulled the covers over him.

"Good night dear." Snake said as he kissed his exhausted partner.Otacon was far too tired and drunk to kiss him back and was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Snake turned out the lights and picked the book he was reading off his night table and went into the living room to read and avoid Raiden who was in the spare room.

* * *

After afew hours, Snake was awoken by Otacon. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Dave...I...I...Don't feel so good." Otacon mumbled.

"Uhh ohh.." Snake said as he threw one of Hal's arms over his shoulder and lead him to the bathroom.

Raiden walked in and grinned. "Hiya boys! OHH looks like hes had a good night!"

Otacon fell onto his knees and started throwing up with his head over the toilet, Snake held his hair back away from his face.

"Ohh Looks like he can't hold his drink!" Raiden said.

"Nah he can't. Hey! aren't you supposed to be leaving!" Snake said while being too concerned about his lover to actually sound angry.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone from the Colonel, hes sending a car to pick me up in a while!" Raiden said.

"Dave...Dave, I'm sorry..." Otacon said inbetween being sick.

"Its okay Hal, I'm kinda enjoying the Deja vu." Snake smiled.

"Huh?!" Raiden Asked.

"Long story..." Snake replied as he passed his lover a glass of water.

"Well...I'm alot happier now then when I did this to you last!" Otacon smiled weakly.

"As long as you don't want to measure the benchmark of your happiness in life with periodic vomiting sessions I'll be a happy man..." Snake added.

"Well at lest the headaches gone." Otacon said.

"Yeah, thats alcohol poisoning." Snake said as he rubbed Hal's back.

"Dave...can you please check his bag to make sure he hasn't stolen anything? Especially my family of Ducks!" Otacon asked as he stood up and rinsed his mouth out in the sink.

"Sure Hal.." Snake replied.

"JACK! I wanna have a look in that bag of yours!"

"Okay! Okay!" Raiden said as he opened his bag. "I already feel bad about using all Hal's stuff! Hey! Hal, you can have something of mine to make up for it! how about this shirt..?" Raiden said as he held up a gaudy bright pink and blue shirt with gold leaf effect feathers printed into it.

Snake rolled his eyes.

"Wow...what a beautiful shirt!" Otacon slurred as he stared at the shirt, not quite seeing it clearly through the last of his alcoholic daze. "What else do you have in there?"

"This! its a three hundred dollar coat!" he said as he held up another monstrosity. "Strangely...my dad doesn't like all these, but then...I think hes abit homophobic...even though his best friend is a Bi, some romanian guy he met someplace."

"Wow, I hope he doesn't have gos at you over it.." Otacon said.

"Hmm sometimes yes, sometimes no." Raiden added.

Otacon held up a bright red top with a garish zebra pattern on it. "This is like...totally cool!"

"Uhh Hal...that 'thing' is...errr..." Snake started.

"Gorgeous? I know!" Otacon slurred excitedly.

"Ohh I love this coat! you'll never get wet out in the rain!" Raiden said as he held up a black plastic top with a small bodice part on the back.

"Ohh cool.." Otacon said as he pulled his night vest off and tried it on.

"Hey, it fits you perfectly! Nice and tight! Though we're the same build...but I'm thinner...and slender...and sexy...-" Raiden started.

"And about to get hit.." Snake finished.

"I'm loving this..." Otacon said as he zipped it up. "Ohh look at this Dave!" Otacon held up a dayglo disaster of a outfit. "Jack just has the coolest stuff!"

"Well, I have too many clothes as it is. And if my dad sees Ive been shopping again...on his credit card...He'll rip me apart...again." Raiden joked.

"Well at lest theres not stolen stuff in here...for a change!" Otacon pointed out as he closed the bag, with every move he made making the unmistakable creaking sound of the PVC.

"He'll keep this one" Snake said quickly while staring at his partner in the shiny black plastic top.

Then the buidings intercom alarm rang. "Ohh thats my ride!" Raiden said excitedly.

"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you around Jack, even though you've been a total pain." Otacon said

"Hey I'll be dropped in on you again Hal...and hopefully 'he' won't be here!" Raiden added.

"I have nothing to say to you Jack." Snake said coldly.

Raiden hugged Otacon then picked up his bag and walked over to the door. "And I hope Meryl beats you up when she gets here Davie..."

"What?!" Otacon said in horror. "You said you wouldn't tell them anything!"

"Ahhh think back Hal, I promised I wouldn't tell them where YOU lived..." Raiden said.

"Ohhh no.." Otacon said as he fell onto the sofa."Shes going to kick my ass..."

Raiden poked his head back round the door. "Just kidding..."

"Will you go before I kill you myself!" Otacon said sternly.

"Okay darling but just remember this...I'm NEVER too far away! and anyway, I've made tons of friends in this local Bathhouse, So I may move out here!" Raiden announced.

"Then be sure as to let us know...So we can move!" Snake sniped.

"HAHA - See you soon Hal Darling!" Raidens voice boomed as he dashed down the corridor.

Otacon shut the door. "I can't believe the apartments all ours again!"

Snake relaxed on the sofa. "Yeah, But Hal. I NEVER want him staying here again okay?"

"Okay dear." Otacon said as he walked over to the fridge to get the Milk to make a milkshake.

"Hmm I'm too tired to watch anything on tonight.." Snake said as he flicked through the channels.

"Ohhh!! I'm going to kill Jack!" Otacon said.

"Uhh? Whats he done?"

"Hes only helped himself to virtually everything in the fridge, but he drank all the milk and left a post-it note on the empty bottle!" Otacon added with disgust.

"What does it say?"

"...Meow..." Otacon said as he rolled his eyes. "I mean, he even senselessly took a bite out of everything!" He said as he held up what was left of a block of cheese and afew celery sticks with bite marks.

"Yeah...just to contaminate I'm sure!" Snake replied. "But you're probably hungry now cause you were sick. I'll make you a sandwich in a moment."

"Ahh well, I'm exhausted and I don't think I could face too much food just now, I can feel my stomachs delicate." Otacon said as he felt his stomach.

"How delicate?" Snake asked.

"Well, delicate foodwise, but I'm not delicate in any...other sense.." Otacon said as he sat next to his partner and put his arms around his waist.

"Hal...You're insatible.."

"I know! If we had a dollar everytime we made love then money wouldn't be a problem!" Otacon pointed out.

"Sounds about right." Snake said as they both got up and walked into their bedroom.

Otacon shut the blinds and pulled open the bed quilts before going off to brush his teeth and do his nightly beauty routine. "I'll just do my face, change and I'll be there."

"Nah you can leave that top on Hal.." Snake grinned.

"Ohhhh..." Otacon smiled back. "Okay then!" He added as he got into bed and turned off the light.

fin

**(Hope You Enjoyed It! - Don't Forget To Read & Review!)**


End file.
